Avoiding the truth
by IFellAndHitMyFringe
Summary: Emily Fitch and Naomi Campbell have been like best friends since middle school. But when an unexpected incident happens in a club, it changes everything between the two. Is Naomi always going to avoid the truth?
1. Rating Disclaimer

Okay this is my first story so be open minded and rate!

Rating: There is swearing and some people might find it offensive. It is Rated K+ but there will be M content further down the line so the rating might change. I will let you all know on that Chapter what rating it will be

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Totally fictional story

Please review! I haven't really done anything like this so any positive/Negative feedback is welcome!


	2. Chapter 1: The Incident

Emily watched, mesmerised by the girl who was dancing in rhythm to every song the DJ had played so far. It wasn't necessarily the music; it seemed kind of blocked out. But she wasn't. Her hips swayed as her feet moved, and her hands were pointing to the heavens. There was no doubt she was drunk enough to think God might pop out and give her a high 5, but not so paralytic to the point where she couldn't stand. Even now Emily couldn't put her finger on it what it was about this girl that made her feel the way she did by just watching her move. Her palms were sticky, and she had an overwhelming feeling in her heart that she couldn't control. She could it feel it race in her own chest, hear it even. It seemed to gain pace and her breath halted when the pouting female caught her eye. A smile crept up Naomi's face as she extended her hand towards the redhead. Emily rose, drink in hand, and made her way over.

They were best friends really, but neither of them would ever admit it to one another. A bit like a secret, a bit like the secret Emily had. But that was for her, and her only... for now.

The small girl couldn't help but chuckle at the moves her friend was inventing, as Naomi's body was slowly getting closer to the twin. Emily's eyes flashes up and met the blonde's once more, transfixed with one another. 'You're so beautiful, Em ...' the twin couldn't quite decide if the comment was sincere or just another effect of the vodka Naomi had been drinking all night. After all, she wasn't one to open up. She smiled in reply, only slightly, as to not let too much on. 'You know I mean it, don't you? You could have any one here but you're ...standing with me...' Slowly the tips of the blonde's fingers moved slightly to touch with her friends, not once breaking eye contact. The brushing of hands sent a tingle up her arm and through her body.

'I'd rather be with you, than anyone else...really' Emily's reply couldn't have been more perfect. Naomi bit her bottom lip as she edged closer. Every part of her existence was screaming no but her heart had taken over from her head.

The dance floor began to clear as the 2 girls moved closer to one another.

'I know I'm going to regret this in the morning Em...but you need to know... I, like, have these feelings .I don't understand them, really...But, it's like, I want to kiss you. Here... and now' Naomi looked towards the floor not knowing what to expect when her eyes were met once more with Emily's.

'...It's okay. I feel it too... I'm gay Naomi' the little ones heart felt like it was going to explode through her chest. This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for since middle school. She took in a sharp breath of air before feeling Naomi's lips brush hers. A smile swept across her face. This was it, finally this was it. Everything was perfect, Naomi was so perfect. Nothing could ruin the moment now.

'What the FUCK do you think you're doing ' Katie's words were short and harsh. It took a very drunk Naomi to register what had just happened.

'Stupid lezzer, I knew you would try to feel her up' Katie's eyes shot at the blonde's like daggers. If looks could kill then Naomi would most likely be 6 feet deep right now. A wave of confusion covered her face. What just happened?

Katie grappled Emily's arm whilst forcefully pulling her away. The younger twin felt powerless and could only present a look of pure sadness on her face to the obviously disappointed girl left on the dancefloor.

'What the fuck was that Em's, she had her dirty hands all over you' Katie spat out before shooting Naomi another look.

'Well... you know... she's drunk' Emily muttered, searching her head for a rational excuse.

'Yeh, and fucking delusional by the look of things' her eyes pinged back to her sister, who still had a mixture of confusion and hurt slapped across her face.

'Why the fuck are you looking at me like that... it's not like you did anything wrong. Is it' her words were more like a fact than a question. Emily didn't reply. Katie stood for a few seconds before her brain began to work and cotton on to what might have really happened. 'IS IT, Emily...' The older twin didn't want her suspicions of her sister to be true. The younger twin felt her heart beat strong against her skin, and through fear took the easy root to please Katie's doubts. And lied.

'No... You know what she can be like... A...a bit of a slag. She just...touched me. She just wants attention, like always' A wave of guilt spread through her body. In a way she was right, Naomi had just touched her. But the way she spoke to Katie indicated she didn't like it, when deep down, she really did.

'Yeh, proper lezzer slut that one' Katie giggled at her own statement.

A drunken voice cut in 'Charming Katie. Get you knickers down for anyone and I'M the slag. Okay.' Naomi shot a look at Emily 'You never really do know who your friends are, do you Emily' she shoved past the twins, knocking shoulders with Katie on the way past.

'Naomi.... NAOMI' Emily called the blonde, beckoning her to listen.

'Sorry Emily, but wouldn't want you sister to think I was trying to gay you up. Oh... but wait, I don't really have to try, do I' And with that she was gone.

'What was she fucking on about? God She's such a tosser' Katie popped back 2 pills as she said so.

Emily searched the crowd for a glimpse of bright blonde hair, unfortunate in her efforts.

'I don't know Katie. I really don't' .


	3. Chapter 2: Stage One:Denial

Emily sat with her head in her hands as the few remaining students dragged their feet into the sports hall. Once again she shifted her view to the feisty blonde who was attempting to sit as far away from her as physically possible. She let out a small sign. She really hadn't meant what she had said to Katie and the others about Naomi, but it was the only way to keep her secret in the closet. It was strange how things worked like that, how one minute you can be so close to someone and the next they're putting you in the shit because they don't want to be in the shit themselves.

'Right. Since everyone seems to be here I can make my big announcement to you all!'

Everyone cringed as the megaphone vibrated through their ear drums. No one really could understand why Doug used it so often. It didn't make them listen because they had either already been deafened or were too pissed off to pay attention to him.

'I've decided, from the feedback you all gave in my questionnaire, that we need to bond. Be as one together as a year group!'

'Oh for fuck's sake'

'...Is there a problem, Naomi?'Doug's brow crinkled in confusion.

She rolled her eyes. 'No .Please do continue' .Emily couldn't help but smile at the wit behind the sarcastic comment.

'Well... pack your bags gang! We're going to ... BUTLINS!'

The room remained silent, when suddenly Cook's outburst seemed to spark laughter around the room. 'WHEYYY Dougie! Oggy Oggy Oggy!' Cook was on his feet violently shaking his fist imagining a week that would obviously be packed full of booze, drugs, and sex, of course.

'Oy Oy Oy! That's the spirit Cook! Make sure your letters are in, wouldn't want to leave anyone behind, right Harriet!' A mumble came from the unamused woman to his right.

As everyone began to empty the hall Emily made a dash for Naomi, hoping to straightened things out between the Pair.

'Naomi... Hey wait, Naomi please' she dodged the crowd like bullets, in hope that the blonde might halt on her heels and crack a smile. But that wasn't ever going to happen, not in this lifetime.

She spun round, as Emily came to stop just inches away from her face. 'What do you want Emily.' She spoke with a clear sense of annoyance in her voice.

'Erm ... I was hoping we could talk...about the other night' the twin held a sincere look in her eye.

'What's there to say Em's? One minute your having a laugh with me on the dance floor and the next you're slagging me of to your sister?'

'No, it wasn't like that... she got confused, that's all... wait, what? Having a laugh?' the smaller girl's face crinkled up as she new Naomi didn't want to face what the truth about the evening.

'Yes Emily. A laugh...And yes okay -My name, slut and slag in the same sentence. Even Katie isn't that stupid OR confused. You're such a great friend aren't you'

'You think we were having a joke or something?' Emily didn't care about the subject of her sister, her voice clearly showing signs of hurt, her face still crinkled.

'Fucking hell Emily just get over it okay? Jesus '

Before Emily tried could speak another word the blonde was already out of sight. She hated when she held a grudge, and especially spoke to her like that. As she stood remembering the events of the week before, she couldn't help but wonder how the two had gone from best friends to enemies in such a short space of time. What she said really wasn't that bad, not deep down... Unlike what her friend had said. Naomi's clearly had issues, but the redhead couldn't help but wonder if they were about the fact she was called a slag, or the issue surrounding what would have been their first Kiss.

Emily looked up towards the ceiling. 'Jesus, indeed'


	4. Chapter 3: Depression and guilt

She walked Into the Hall and ran up the stairs before her mom could get a word in. She always had something to say. The large Greenpeace bag flung onto the floor and the being threw herself onto the bed, the one place that she always felt she belonged, oddly enough.

'Naomi Hun, do you want some dinner'

'Fuck off mom... I've had a shit day'

It wasn't exactly the answer her mother had been hoping for and the blonde couldn't help but feel a little bad. Their relationship had always been like that thought, conversations that weren't in depth and certainly no feelings involved. Her stomach grumbled, she should have said yes. Without thought Naomi placed her head into her hands and sighed. That night at the club wasn't about Emily calling the blonde a slag, infact it was quite the opposite.

'_Naomikins! Have one of these blondie' She recalled Cook pressing._

'_What the fuck is it?'_

'_STUN or some shit? Some of JJ's crazy pills' His chuckle was unique to him_

'_What do they do?'_

'_Make you tell the truth... calm down and some other psychological shit. '_

_She had laughed, and easily took two before entering the dancefloor. I mean seriously, how much more honest could she get... How much more fucked up could she get ?_

Ever since she opened her heart to Emily she couldn't help but feel regret. Her mind constantly swapped between the idea of weather the pills had, in fact made her tell the truth, or in true drug fashion, had just monumentally messed her up. The stubborn girl always re-assured herself by thinking it was the second choice. Yes, defiantly.

She sat in silence, as she always would. Thinking. Thinking about everything. She had a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not from snapping at her mother, but for snapping at Emily. For making her feel hurt, and truly seeing the pain not only in her eyes but also covering her face. The hurt that was making her feel hurt to. Why, she didn't understand ... but Emily was her best friend, after all.

She reached out for her phone, and gazed down her contacts until her eyes met with the one she had been dreading to call.

'Emily...hi. Don't hang up... Can we talk?'

Emily walked up towards the large yellow house. She didn't know what to expect. Talk? About what? There was so much that needed to be said. She placed her hand on the large door, inhaled and knocked. 'Keep it cool, Emily. Keep it cool' she spoke. The small redhead couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at the thought of being with Naomi again, alone. She'd only ever met Gina, Naomi's mother, on two separate occasions as she opened the door in surprise. She always seemed to have a smile plastered on her face. 'Ermm H..Hey. Is Naomi here? A small nod and hand movement directed Emily to be standing at Naomi's Door.

A million ideas were running through her head. What if she hates me? What is she was lying about her feelings? ... Why am I nervous?. She knocked cautiously.

'Come In '. She lay sprawled out on the bed. Naomi hadn't moved an inch , still plastered to the same position when she called. Her joints clicked as she moved.

'You erm... wanted to speak. Right'

'Yeah. Sit?' she padded the space next to her. The redhead's heart raced at the thought of being so close to the girl who had always captivated her thoughts.

'Okay, I don't do this often. Well not at all usually at all ... but. I'm sorry Emily. I didn't mean to, like, bite your head off or anything earlier'

'Oh... It's fine. Really... Probably my fault since I called you a slag last week... sorry' Sadness etched over her face.

'Hmm it's alright. I know Katie can be intimidating, and a bitch when she wants '

'Yeah. Imagine how her boyfriends feel.' Naomi giggled at the remark, which brought a smile to the twins face. God she loved her laugh.

A silence played between them. So many things were left unsaid.

'So...' Naomi continued 'Butlins ey' She said with a smirk.

Emily broke into a fit laughter. Most likely from the nerves. They were sat close on the huge bed. Not so close that they was touching, but not far away either.

'Yeh. Fucking Doug. I mean, Butlins of all places.' Naomi looked across to the twin .

'But you're going? right Em's...'

'Well if you are, then course' the twin couldn't help but question .Was that flirting?

'Trust me. I wouldn't miss Doug in his Speedos for the world' Emily cringed at the thought .The blonde threw her head back in laughter.

'That is disgusting. Really'

The night drew on , and any previous feelings or awkwardness had vanished completely. The two girls lay on the bed, talking about anyone, anything. It had never occurred to Naomi before how much different Emily was once she'd opened up a bit. Confident , smart, with a killer sense of humour. They laughed together , and cried somewhat too. The smaller girl rolled onto her side, facing the one person who's opinions mattered most. Naomi studied the girl's face. She loved her little button nose, and her brown eyes that seemed to sink deep into thought. They lay, silent for a while, both with prying smiles on their faces.

Emily couldn't stop herself from staring at her companion. She was beautiful. Her personality was beautiful. She was perfect. Her thoughts went back to that night.  
_'I Have these feelings __.I don't understand them, really...But, it's like, I want to kiss you.'_

God how she felt the same. The subject was untouched, and the redhead was in 2 minds whether or not it would be a wise decision to bring it up again. A voice cut into her thoughts.

'What you thinking about Em'

'Um... Well its nothing, really'

'Come on' She pushed with a smile 'We are like best friend's you know'

Emily smiled encouragingly as hands began to sweat. 'At the club... when I said, that well, I was gay... I meant it'

'I know.' The blonde smiled 'It's okay. I'm not a homophobe like your bitch of a sister'

The reply was soothing, yet slightly disturbing all the same.

'Oh...' Tension was building between the pair. Emily's face was still.

Naomi looked confused as her smile was swept away . 'What? I said I was okay with it...'

'It's not that' Emily snapped her head up, and sighed, not once losing eye contact with her crush.

'I like you, Naomi. God, I do, so much. And I think ... hoped ...you'd like me too'

Naomi's jaw hit rock bottom as her eyes slightly parted.

'I'm sorry Em's, but... I'm not gay'

'And?!' Her actions had become very animated as she threw her arms into the air 'It's not about gay or straight, or whatever. It's about just liking someone for WHO they are, not WHAT they are'

Silence filled the room.

'Maybe you should go' Naomi's voice was slow ,calm and cold.

'Oh so that's it isn't it. Just avoid everything I say. You started this not me; it was you who said that you wanted to kiss me Naomi.'

Her eyes shifted from left to right. Anywhere but Emily's. She felt the anger pulsating from Emily's body.

'I..I had some pills... I was wrecked ...drunk, high.' She rattled her brain for an excuse.

'Whatever. Keep telling yourself that, yeah' the small redhead jumped to her feet and headed for the door. Slam.

Naomi's heart ached. Her body ached. All over. She could feel tears welling up. Naomi Campbell didn't cry. Not over a boy, and never a girl. She approached the window, her fingers touching the glass.

Emily rushed out the door and stopped at the end of the driveway. Tears fell delicately from the younger twins face as she crouched, clutching at her knees. Her heart poured, trying to rid the feeling of pain. Naomi watched her, knowing that she really had put her foot in it this time.

In the midst of the events before her eyes, the blonde couldn't help but to let the tears fall. She realised, through all the emotions, she felt the same way Emily did at the moment. The pain, the hurt.

The feeling was mutual.


	5. Chapter 4: Let it Rain

The Day had come. Butlins. Of all places.

The sports hall began to fill as student arrives with their varieties of suitcases. Katie knew how to make an impact, the last one in with hardly any cloth to cover her body. She removed her sunglasses and placed them onto her leopard print case. Emily dragged her case behind, with a look that shouted 'Please someone kill me now' plastered across it. Effy approached.

'Are we all excited about our little holiday trip' She smirked sarcastically.

'Fucking too right. 100 quid's worth of drugs n pills in here. We are so going to get fucked' Katie had a flirty smile play her lips.

'Jesus Christ Katie, are you trying to kill us...' Emily moaned. She hadn't stopped moaning. Not for a few days anyway.

Katie spun round 'When I said WE it did include you. Guess not. Jesus Em's your such a pissing spoil sport.' Katie hissed. Emily pulled a face.

'Well' Effy interrupted 'I will be. Adds to the experience'

'Yeh if you brought the vodka you promised, Eff.' Katie looked at her, the smile still playing on her face.

'Well, actually. No. I didn't. Naomi is.' Effy smirked once more, glancing at Emily. Katie's mouth opened slightly.

'What?! Are you serious? That fucktard with her lezzer hands all over my vodka?'

Emily looked towards the floor. Effy watched her, knowing sticking up for Naomi would also be sticking up for her in a way too.

'Yes. I would appreciate it... she's got loads. And she's not gay. So I would be quiet if I was you, Katie. For more reasons that one'

Katie was never one to argue with Effy. She was always the boy's favourites and most of the girls too. And Katie was one of those girls, knowing that being friends with Effy had many not dumb enough to start anything.

Katie started around the hall. 'Yeh, okay, whatever. People can believe what they want.'

She spun on her heel and headed towards Doug to register.

Emily looked up at Effy, Sheepishly. 'Well. Least someone put her in her place.'

'You should have...' Effy replied

'Um... No. She'd only have something to say back'

'Sticking up for Naomi is worth it... Don't you think?'

'Well. Yeh. But I can't change Katie's opinions...'

'Maybe you wouldn't have to if you had told the truth in that club...'

'What?!'

'I see how you look at her, Emily.' The redhead's eyes widened. 'Don't worry. I won't say anything.'

The smaller twin stood speechless 'Erm yeh. Okay, thanks.'

'EMILY. FUCK SAKE' Katie shouted across the hall. 'REGISTER. YOU'RE TAKING THE PISS'

Emily glanced a look at Effy before making her way over.

'Doormat, yeah' Effy spoke quietly.

'As always.' Emily replied.

**

Everyone clambered onto the bus. The was a surprisingly smaller amount of students going that expected, after the school trip had introduced a no tolerance rule. Luckily it looked like Cook was still going. Not because he was particularly following the rules, but because his History teacher had something for younger men. Cook obviously included.

Emily looked around the bus, searching for Naomi's trademark blonde hair. She was still hurt, and obviously affected by the incident in Naomi's bedroom, but couldn't help the overpowering urge to look for the feisty girl who she'd liked since middle school. She looked towards the front of the bus, were Katie had finally arrived after spending far too long in the toilets doing her makeup. She made her way over to Effy and flung herself onto the chair. Emily didn't want to be alone, but didn't want her sister bitching for a 3 hour journey. Emily looked out of the window where the heavens had opened and a heavy rain started to fall. A bit like how she felt, she thought.

Naomi got out of the strangers car. He called himself the 'Messiah' but it didn't really matter much. She couldn't help but wonder why her mother would trust a stranger (a male stranger) to take her to school. He could have taken her anywhere. She shuddered at the thought as she jumped out of the car and hurried over. Doug wasn't impressed that she was late, but being the man he was, didn't hold a grudge and they opened the bottom of the bus again to load on the extra case. Katie tutted whilst seeing her do so. As her mouth opened she briefly glanced at Effy, which gave off the impression 'Say something and I'll make you feel like shit'. So she didn't.

Naomi looked around for a seat only spotting one that was free. She rolled her eyes and looked toward the ceiling 'Thanks'.

She made her way over to Emily and sat, soaked and looking very uncomfortable. The journey was going to be a long one.

**

The bus pulled up to the services. 2 hours down, one to go. The 2 girls had sat in complete silence, Emily wondering what the other was thinking and how to break the ice, while Naomi sat and felt guilty about hurting Emily and how she couldn't possibly talk to her about the issue.

The both jumped at the chance to get off. Naomi was back at the bus within minutes, greeted by Effy.

'Enjoying the ride?' Effy smiled cunningly

'Uh No. It's like sitting next to a mime'

Effy giggled 'Make conversation. Aren't you like, proper close or something?'

'It's ...complicated. Doesn't help with Katie's sly remarks.'

'Oh...I wouldn't worry. I think you'll be getting less from her. Complicated... how' Effy had a way of getting straight to the point.

Naomi looked up from the floor 'I said some stuff... Made her feel shit'

'Then you fix it' Effy made it sound so simple.

Naomi smiled and joined Emily on the bus again. A few minutes passed and Emily turned her head.

'You haven't eaten... want one?' She gestured to chips in a 'McDonalds' wrapper. Naomi took one and smiled slightly.

'...Thanks. I'll be fine' she said

Emily looked at her again 'Hungry, right?'Naomi nodded slightly at the small twin and let out a sigh.

Emily opened her bag once more and passed the girl a cheeseburger.

'I would... but I don't like the gherkin...'

Emily looked down and paused 'I know ...They took it off...here'

She placed the wrapper onto her companions lap and smiled. Naomi smiled in response and caught Effy's eye behind her shoulder. She was grinning as usual. That girl always knew what was going on.

The atmosphere became more at ease as the girls chat started to pick up. The rest of the journey went quick, and soon the bus had arrived at its destination. It was still raining, much less severe than before. The group got off the bus and Doug watched as all of their faces had turned into frowns.

The sky was dark, and Butlins looked like hell. Katie walked forwards in her heels before cobbling into a puddle. A small amount of muddy water attacked her leopard print vest and she screamed. No one could help but laugh. Naomi looked towards the other twin, considering this might be a good trip after all.


	6. Chapter 5: A bid for freedom

'Pair up –rooms of 2 and 3' .The man in a red coat wasn't too good with teenagers, as anyone could see.

'URGH' the floor vibrated like an earthquake as Katie stormed through the hall, her glasses covered in droplets of water. 'Fuck sake. Some shitting holiday this is going to be' she wailed as she unsuccessfully attempted to pull the handle up out of her suitcase.

Pandora hung onto Effy's arm, desperate to be in her room. Naomi turned her head, trying not to give Emily to wrong Idea.

'Do you want to pair up...?'

'Um...yeah' Emily smiled.

Katie looked on disgusted; already her temper was affected by her mood.

'You think I'm fucking stupid enough to go with you two. Make room Panda, I'm staying with you.'

**

It was late evening when everyone was finally unpacked and settled. Naomi opened her case, and emptied 4 large vodka bottles from a towel.

'Well...Effy meant it when she said you had a lot then...'

'Huh'

'Nothing' she replied, smirking.

Emily didn't break her gaze, looking rather perplexed at the idea of the bottles being in a towel. Naomi noticed the girl watching her.

'It's to stop the clattering' It was like she could read Emily's thoughts. 'I'd been in the shit If they found out' she giggled.

'Well. You have do have a week to dispose of them'

'And that I will Emily Fitch, that I will' she smiled.

**

The rooms were booked in for 5 nights until Saturday evening. The week went relatively slow, and nothing excited happened. Apart from Cook running into the ladies building naked .He seen the funny side, they, of course, didn't.

After a week of doing pointless activities such as raft building and hut building with sloppy clay in the ground in the local forest, the majority of the students expected Thursday's indoor activities to be more interesting. That was until they found out they had to balance a bloody stick between them and lower it to the ground. Pandora, of course thought it was amazing 'Gee Whizzer, we try to go down but it just goes back up. Like helium of something init Eff!' They were all pretty pissed off by this point.

'We need to get smashed this is fucking boring' Cook remarked

'Well ...statistically speaking Cook, at the rate of which you would drink and consume drugs against the rate in which you physically exercise, seem to suggests that at this point you have been rather late mentioning either drugs or alcohol. Quite later than my calculations expected it to be... in fact'

Cook chuckled 'Nice one, gayJay' everyone looked at each other.

'He's trying to say that basically, he was surprised Cook didn't mention it earlier 'Effy remarked. The group looked at one another, still not seeing to point of Cook's comment. 'But there's no way we can get out of this shit hole' Effy added.

'Yes, exactly my point Effy. Due to holiday security and also teacher hall monitoring. The percentage that one of us, let alone 9, can make it out of the grounds unseen is very slim. That added to the fact that Apartment buildings are locked at precisely 12.03. It can't be done '

Cook smiled 'A key to a building? Haha Leave it to me fuckers 'He grinned and turned. Everyone watching as he pulled his braces up as he walked.

Katie smirked 'A party? About fucking time as well'

**

'I don't know what to wear' Emily looked like a lost sheep sitting on the bed.

'Well...' Naomi thought, and smiled 'I have an idea...'she lost herself.

An hour or so later the two were done. Naomi wore a pair of leggings and a killer pair of heels. She paired it with a grey top that finished a few inches before her knees. Emily approached from out of the bathroom. She had put her hair up, and clipped her fringe back to expose her whole face. Naomi stared.

'Is something wrong?' she asked, worried

'No no' she bit her lip 'you just look... like, so nice' both girls blushed

Emily had borrowed Naomi's jeans, the only pair she had. They were meant to be a skinny fit, but gathered nicely in places where the blonde was obviously taller. With this she had added her sister's high black heels. They were plain, but set her outfit off completely. On her upper was a loose silk vest top, which tightened at her hips and gathered just above. The low chest area had a slight embroiled pattern that finished at the wide straps. She looked stunning.

Katie barged in, followed by Effy and Pandora.

'Wow Em's... who knew you could look as hot as I do' Katie said vainly

'Wowzer Em, if you were a banana the boys would be going ape'

They all laughed. Emily blushed, feeling overwhelmed. As if she'd never had this much attention before.

The girls all exited the building, drugs and vodka in hand to meet the boys at the gate of the apartments.

JJ stared at Emily perplexed, while Cook couldn't keep his mouth shut. 'All made an effort tonight obviously ladies. Naomikins you look good' He smiled cheekily 'and Em's... maybe you should come see me later babes' He winked as all the girls looked at him disgustedly. Emily was still taken over by the inappropriate comment with a grin on her face, and Naomi Couldn't help feel a sting of jealously.

'You did get the key, didn't you Cook' JJ shuffled his hands.

'Course I did, what do u think I am GayJay' he swung the key around his finger.

Effy lit a fag. 'So superman... want to share how you got it'

'That fucking history teacher enit. She just can't resist me' He laughed once more .

'Come on then. Let's get fucked'.


	7. Chapter 6: One is Dare

The Bar was rammed. 'Over 21's only'. They had all eased through, with the exception of JJ and Pandora. Cook came to the rescue, as always, by getting them in through a toilet window. Not the most conventional method he could have used, but clever none the less.

Everyone was on the dancefloor. All 4 bottles of vodka had been swiftly necked back on the way, between 8 of them excluding JJ. Pandora was drunk, as she would be. Emily was half way there, being the lightweight. Freddy offloaded everyone a shot, as the pills were passed around.

Katie shot Emily a look as she took a pill; she knew she would end up having some in the end. She was never one wanting to be left out. Always a hard worker, but a partier deep down too.

She was quite the favourite on this particular night. Every decent looking bloke came over, trying to get a feel. She didn't seem to care, and just didn't stop dancing. And in all honesty, she could move well. She closed her eyes and moved to the beat, her head and hands towards the ceiling, moving down occasionally as she opened her eyes and grinned. Naomi had been keeping an eye on her all night. She felt different... a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach every time someone touched her, or whispered in her ear. The great night she was having seemed a little less fun when a mindless man would approach.

Naomi drifted towards Emily, slightly drunk, but still level headed.

'You're batting them off tonight aren't you' Naomi forced a smile, joining the twin in unison.

'Well' she slurred 'There's no batting involved when it's for the other team' she giggled at herself

'That was quick for you' Naomi chuckled as she took Emily's hand.

They lost themselves in the music, together. Emily was so graceful as she moved, taking in every sound as she did. Naomi stood close, dancing against the younger twin in the heat of the Bar. It was barely past 12, but all attention was on them. Naomi loved the closeness, the emotion she was feeling. There was something special about Emily, something special about being allowed to be close to her. Her heart was overwhelmed as thoughts ran through her head, not once stopping her movement with the small redhead. Thoughts that at any other time would have been discarded. Physical thoughts about being able to touch her skin, her lips. Joined with the emotional, to open up to her, and to let her in.

Katie made her way to the 2 girls and Naomi caught her eye. Moment wrecked? She was expecting a comment, or an insult, but was surprised to see the vainer twin take her hand and join in the movements. Getting on, for once. They were soon joined by Effy, as every man's eyes placed on them, thinking of things they shouldn't. Everyone enjoying themselves the most they had done in a while... until Cook spoilt everything. Typically.

'No I didn't take your fucking drink so don't fucking come it' he exclaimed in a cocky tone.

The opponent was huge, no match for most men. All hell broke loose, as the enjoyment of the night was completely wrecked.

**

'I tell you that bloke was a loon' Cook said as he touched his face.

'Too right Cookie, he gave you a right corker' Pandora's words of wisdom.

'Well you just fucked up a really good night. Well done mate' Freddie Moaned

Naomi walked along with Emily, holding the drunken twin up. Her thoughts and feelings were squashed together, and she couldn't define the two. She and Emily were mates like always. Emily was gay, but she wasn't. No, defiantly not into girls. But Emily was different. She was special. She made her laugh, and smile without even trying. But friends do that, especially when they're having a good time. The blonde wondered; why were things so ... complicated?

'Now now, you nobends don't think the party's over yet do you?' He grinned cheekily, producing a large bottle of vodka in hand.

'Yeh were in a street. Some fucking party...' Katie hissed.

'So... plan then.' Effy's eyes shot through him.

'Back to hell and a good old drinking game with lots of pills and booze... maybe a little fun if Em's is up for it'. Naomi shot daggers at him.

'Fine' Katie smiled sarcastically 'But if it's shit it's your fault. Again.'

**

Everyone sat around the bottle. Some drinking game.

'So here it is. If it lands on you, you pick a number' Effy spoke quietly '1-5. Each meaning something. 1 is dare, 2 truth...'

'3. Sit on cook'

'Shut up. You're so full of yourself' Katie looked towards the feisty boy.

'Oh you know u love it Katiekins' He shuffled his eyebrow's, and she couldn't help but smile back at his attempt at flirting.

'... Okay. 3 is drink. 4 is kiss. 5 is make a rule. Got it?' The group nodded.

**

The bottle spun. It had been 10 minutes and this was shit.

It landed on JJ. Finally it could get interesting.

'Erm 3. No no. 2. Actually No that's not a clever move for my social status... okay I think... Ah I think...'

'JJ!'

'Yes 1 defiantly 1 '

A very drunk Emily laughed.' Ha-ha... I dare you to kiss...Panda'

JJ shuffled nervously as Panda's face lit up. His heart skipped a beat as she literally jumped on him. His face was of mere shock and he looked at different people in the circle. Freddy gave him a glance of reassurance.

The bottle spun once more. Cook.

'...Ah I know what I want' He glanced at Emily 'A rule...' He chuckled. 'Every time the bottle is spun, I get sum action off Em's'.

Naomi's face dropped slightly, at the thought of someone like Emily... with someone like him.

The small redhead stood, wobbly, and made her way next to him, laughing as she did so before placing her lips onto his. The drunken girl nearly collapsed onto him as Effy spun. Naomi watched on.

Emily.

'Erm... 2? 'She obviously had forgotten what each number had meant.

'Do you want to shag Cook' .It was straight forward and glanced at Effy, who had clearly got the question in quicker than her.

She sat thinking for a while, Naomi staring. 'Well I don't think so... I... I like girls'

The circle went silent.

Katie laughed nervously 'Jesus Em's, those pills gone straight to your head... she's just kidding...aren't you Em... funny'. She doubted anyone believed her, but it didn't matter as long as she could convince herself.

'Erm... play on?' Freddie added awkwardly.

The circle was rather uncomfortable again, but Emily continued to kiss Cook on each turn, with the embrace becoming more heated every time. Effy could sense Naomi's attention glued on the pair.

Naomi. Her head snapped up.

'Erm I don't know ... 3'

'No. 3 isn't an option'

'What?! Why.'

'It shit. You're not going to get drunk. It's a shit number. Doesn't count' Effy Smiled.

She sighed. 'One'

Effy's sinister smile came across her face. 'Lucky you...a minute alone... with a girl of your choice...'

Naomi sat, perplexed, unknowing what to do. Pandora? No, defiantly not Pandora. And defiantly not the devil that was Effy. She glanced at Katie.

'Don't get any fucking ideas Campbell' she spat out, at catching the gaze of the blonde.

She thought and looked towards the floor.

'...Emily'

A wave of seriousness came over the twins face. Or was it confusion? She couldn't tell. Emily stood, rather less wobbly, and with no smiles or laughs, her brows furrowed. She didn't lose the look on her face as she joined Naomi in the small, built in wardrobe.

Immediately the group broke into a discussion about Emily's outing, Katie blaming it on the drugs and vodka every time.

The smaller twin and the blonde were in silence. For a bit.

A million things passed through the blonde's head as her frustration grew. 'What are you playing at?' She came across harsher than she would have wanted.

'What...'

'Cook, Em's. Of all people you're getting with Cook.'

'And... I'm single, and...'

'Gay. Emily. You're gay'

'What's you point?' she slurred 'I've never had attention...'

'You don't go looking for that with him, Em's. You're just looking for herpes in the process'

Emily looked towards the floor. Was Naomi hurt? Jealous? She obviously cared either way. Emily's eyes were a mixture of sadness and disappointment, with a hint of hurt thrown in. She spoke quietly, from her heart.

'I just... want someone... just to want me for once' .Naomi continued to look at her, and placed her hand onto the redheads. This was Emily speaking, not the drink. Tears welled up in her eyes.

'I can't see why they wouldn't Em's... You're so breathtakingly beautiful ... and God that amazing ability to make people smile and laugh comes so natural to you. To make me smile and laugh... you're just the most perfect person... Look at you, your ...stunning...'.Naomi couldn't control the words flying out of her mouth. It was like instinct.

Emily smiled. Naomi had opened up... finally.

The door slowly slid open, with Freddie's face appearing.

'It's late... I think everyone's going' he tried to flash as smile as the 2 clambered out of the incredibly small space.

Emily was met by Cook at the door 'Eye eye, ready for some fun?' He looked her up and down.

The conversation had sobered her up somewhat, and the twin glanced at Naomi before turning back to the sex driven male in front of her.

'No...' She smirked 'As I said. I like girls'

His face dropped slightly, as her smile continued to pass him through the door, clasping Naomi's hand with every step.

**


	8. Chapter 7: Buying a night light

Ah sorry the update took so long! Laptop has a mind of its own I swear!  
Hope you enjoy this, I'm not exactly 100% on it so you will all have to let me isn't long but I'm hoping to update again by tonight. Review please!

**

Cook shut the door, his face still a picture. Effy was placed onto the bed deep in conversation with Freddie, with JJ making an attempt to eves drop from his bed. The sound of the slam broke the conversation.

'No then, I take it...' Freddy smiled 'So Did she pass out... or just reject you'

'She flirts all night and then fucking knocks me for six. Tough Cookie that one. Thought she was drunk enough for anyone to get her in the sack' He remained standing, getting lost in his thoughts.

JJ looked up, surprised, added with happiness that Emily wasn't too shallow or small minded to spend time with the womaniser.

'So...you're saying she said no' Effy smirked.

'And the fucking rest. Walked our hand in hand with Naomi 'He added.

Effy's grin grew as she looked towards the floor

'Good.'

**

The 2 girls arrived at the door of their room, both with smiles plastered to their faces. Emily opened the door as they both stepped into the dark room.

'Did you see his face Em's' Naomi laughed. Cook with Emily? It was never going to happen.

'Yeah. He'll get over it... funny game' She replied as she searched the wall for the light.

Naomi closed the door behind her. 'Yeah, did you see Panda jump on JJ... he looked like he was going to shit himself' the blonde was in hysterics.

'God when does he not. Get's a kiss and acts like it was an atomic bomb' The girls couldn't control their laughter .Naomi leaned forward placing one hand on her leg and the other out to Emily's hand to steady herself.

'Priceless' she replied.

The laughter began to die down as the small room went silent. Small droplets of water could be heard hitting the window pane as Emily edged forward, gazing at the blonde. Naomi broke the stare, smiled, and walked over to the window. She slowly opened the blind and watched, before resting her arms and just looking into the distance. Emily watched for a while before making her way over to see what the fuss was about. The room still engulfed in darkness.

'I like it... the rain. At night.' The blonde looked towards Emily, smiling slightly.' The sound... comforting, you know'

'Yeah...it's peaceful.'

'Hey Em's...' she spoke quietly.

'Yeah'

'If you could pick one place... a time ... a moment... Where would it be?'

Emily stood silent for a while, in thought.

'Right here... with you'

Naomi grin began to grow. Her reply was perfect. She looked towards the stunning girl next to her. The light from the lamp outside combined with the shadows of rain made her look so beautiful. God ...she was beautiful. Naomi could feel her heart, beating ever so slower but faster at the same time. She felt it, coming right from her heart. That feeling, the best feeling there was. She listened to Emily breathe, slightly raspy from the night's events, but a gift to her ears. She continued to look at her, as her gaze was connected to a pool of dark brown. Emily held her smile, her trademark smile as she slowly closed her lips. In this moment, silence really was golden.

'What about you?' Emily voice was barely a whisper, trying not to break the sincere sentimental moment.

Her smile softened slightly. 'Well. It depends. A small part of me says that night... in the club... to fix things, but...' Emily didn't break her gaze 'A bigger part says here. Now. With you. Because... I can fix it too... and it's just so perfect'

'What do you want to fix...'

Naomi turned, leaning her right side of her body against the window. She fiddled with her hands, her heart felt like she was going to pop. She was nervous, unsure of herself, but not unsure of how she felt. How she really felt, and how she had hidden. Her hand touched Emily's, gently rubbing in small circles. Emily turned to face the blonde, who had stepped that bit closer to her. The redhead was captivated by the blonde's face as half of her being was silhouetted in dark. She felt it, and she was certain the other girl did too. Naomi took her other hand and ever so gently placed it on the shadowed part of Emily's face. She wanted to feel her presence, even if she couldn't completely make it out. Naomi's mouth moved. The words were quiet, but Emily made them out perfectly.

'This'

The blonde stood close and brought Emily close to her. Her hand moved from her face on to the upper of Emily's arm. She could feel her warm breath against her face and she glanced between her eyes and her lips. Emily's heart thudded and she became overwhelmed with feelings. Their lips hovered over each other's for a while as both girls stood in trance, blinking slowly ever so often. Emily leaned in first; slightly more confident as their lips came crashing together is a slow and soft moment. Naomi melted into the kiss as it remained slow, and passionate. The blonde felt a tingle up her spine as her hands met the smaller twin's neck. Tingles vibrated between every touch, every slow movement. Emily released and looked into the blonde's eyes that were once blocked. The barriers had fallen, and the pair were completely smitten.

**

The girls stood in silence, slight nervous smiles on their faces. Emily didn't want to protest, Naomi had finally let her in, trusted her. Trusted someone. But she needed answers, she wanted to understand.

She blonde almost read her mind and greeted the twin's hands with her own.

'Tonight... you and Cook. I sat and ... I hurt. I couldn't understand. I just wanted to reach out... and say she's mine... I couldn't miss the chance to talk to you. It would have hurt so much for you to be with him tonight.'

Both smiles had disappeared by this point.

'I wouldn't have...I..'

She was cut off. 'I know. But I got scared Em's. I've been confused... since that night. But I meant it. I do have these feelings and ... I ran. I didn't think I needed anyone. But I need you.'

Emily smiled and placed her lips on Naomi's once more.

'It's okay, it is'

'I was scared of being hurt. But... you make me feel special. Make everything brighter. Make me smile. I couldn't stop what I said earlier... I mean it. All of it'

Emily looked down and smiled.

'Cook's got nothing on you' she smiled and met the blonde's once more. 'It's always been you'

Naomi bit her lip. She'd broke down the barriers and gave her heart. It had been accepted gladly. All the fear washed from her body and the rain patted the windows.

They both leaned once more against the window, fighting to see through the rain drops which were becoming heavier each second. Emily shuffled close to her companion as Naomi nervously and gently took her hand and placed it around the smaller girls shoulder. Emily laughed to herself.

'What' Naomi smiled through her speech.

'Well. This once .Me and Katie went on this trip when we were 8.' She paused to smile. 'And I thought I heard steps outside the door. We were so scared. When we got home my mom had to buy us a night light because I was still scared when it was dark...' She looked towards Naomi who had her eyes glued to the twin ' I don't think I have a reason to be scared any more'. The blonde immediately brought her into her arms, embracing all of her.

'I think that's the cheesiest, but sweetest thing someone had said to me in a long time' Naomi laughed. She released the hug and felt a playful slap on her arm.

Emily laughed. 'Get used to it'

**


	9. Chapter 8: Have you ever seen Jaws?

The rain still poured heavily on the glass. Emily couldn't sleep, and kept replaying the events of a few hours previously in her head. She smiled to herself before drawing attention to the blonde next to her, who was completely trapped in sleep. Her mouth lay open slightly, and she began to move about to gain comfort. Both girls hadn't removed their clothing and a slight mark lay on the pillow from were Naomi's make up had once been on her face.

She looked so peaceful. Completely innocent. Emily turned on her side, moving Naomi's arm as she did. She peered at her face. The face she had wanted to touch and kiss for so long. A face that could finally be the redheads.

'God your beautiful' she whispered into the blonde's ear. No reaction came, but it didn't matter. Something told her that the blonde already knew how she felt deep down, and Emily knew how Naomi felt too.

**

Morning arrived soon after, but both girls' lay knocked out on the bed. A knock came from the door. Naomi stood and climbed over Emily, paying detail to not wake her in the process.

'Fuck sake...getting up this time in morning. Some people Jesus' the blonde was aware she was speaking to herself, and in all honesty, she didn't care either.

A smiley Effy and Panda greeted her at the door. Along with Katie who had a face like a bucket of smashed crabs.

'Doug said were leaving at 6.' Effy calmly spoke as they all looked at Naomi's rough appearance and clothing from the night before.

'Yeh whatever' an attempt to shut the door was quickly intercepted by Katie foot.

'You don't fucking think were staying in this shit hole playing team games for another 10 hours do you Campbell' Katie's tone was also a sign that she was very much the opposite of a morning person.

'Were going out. Fantasy island.' She made it sound like a porn film. Effy held her gaze

'Yeh, big rides and everythin enit Ef' Panda was obviously excited 'It's going to be super duper fun. You and Em's should well come.'

Naomi thought, and signed 'Yeh, Okay, whatever. Just give us 20 minutes.'

Effy tilted her head, searching the room for Emily. She noticed her straight away. In Naomi's bed.

With one eye still closed from sleep the blonde turned to see what Effy's eyes were fixated on? A nervous look etched her face. Pandora and Katie hadn't caught on.

'Oh...' The words escaped from Effy's mouth. Katie looked between the 2 before interrupting.

'I don't know what the fuck you to are doing but seriously hurry the fuck up. You're taking the piss.' She turned and walked away, making the ground rumble as she did. The remaining 3 stood silently for a few minutes.

Naomi forced a smile before waving at the 2 remaining girls awkwardly. The door slammed.

'Bloody hell, Eff. Right moody Trudy that one. Mom says that when boy's try to get in your box it makes you moody. Do you think it's cuz' Cook tried to get in Emily's box eff?'

A sly smiled played on Effy's lips. 'No... Maybe someone else did...'

**

As Naomi re-entered to room she sighed and leaned against the door. She defiantly meant what she had said to Emily, and she didn't regret anything about the night before. In fact she relished it. But the worry about the other's thoughts and feelings to the situation was one that bothered her. What if they couldn't accept it? What if they took the time to make up stupid and cruel jokes about the pair? She was lost in her thoughts, until she realised Emily was no wear to be seen.

'...Em's?'

'Yeah?' she spoke as she rounded the corner, obviously coming away from the shower.

Naomi looked at her, the most undressed she had seen her so far. The towel was small, but covered every part it needed to. The girls red hair dripped down her shoulder as she gathered it to one side. The blonde had to admit, she was gorgeous. Naomi's mood was automatically lifted as her frown turned upside down. She walked to the girl and placed her arms round her, not giving a thought that she was soaked. Emily had a slightly confused look to her face that was soon replaced by an embarrassed grin.

She loosened the grip and stared at what were once the best clothes she had. Now crinkles from sleep and soaked from Emily.

She joined Emily's gaze once more and was lost for words.

'We... erm. Get ready.' She said as she made her way to the bathroom. She couldn't stand with the twin for much longer before passion would have overcome her. And that was one thing she was truly scared about.

**

JJ looked around the hall in desperate search for the 2 remaining members of the group. He seen them approach, and seemed to get slightly anxious at seeing Emily once more. Everyone knew he had a soft spot for her.

'10.32 precisely' He smiled.

Everyone greeted the 2 with a smile or a small wave.

'Better get going then 'Freddy said, whilst rubbing his hands together. As the large group approached the doors Naomi held Emily back slightly.

'I meant what I said... but. Can we keep us quiet? For now?' Both girls had stopped in their tracks.

Emily smiled. 'Course. All I want is you. Nothing else matters' Naomi grinned into response, and lost herself in her companions eyes.

Effy turned around, startling the pair. She walked over and grabbed Naomi's arm, glancing knowingly at both of them.

'Come on' she spoke 'wouldn't want to lose you two would we?'

**

The day flew by. That was when Pandora and JJ weren't shitting themselves on the rides and Katie wasn't moaning. She seemed to shut up when she found a fairly nice looking lad to stick to. Emily tried her hardest to pretend her and Naomi were now 'just friends' in front of the group, but deep down she knew most new the truth. And they couldn't have a problem with it because nothing had been mentioned. Cook was unusually quiet, Effy and Freddy knowing that it was the fact he wasn't used to rejection. Apart from the small factors, the day was successful as a whole. It was now reaching 4 in the afternoon before the friends contemplated the last ride to go on before they had to leave.

'Well. I liked the first one.' Exclaimed JJ 'It was proving a thrill without going over my recommended daily amount of adrenalin. The Fear factor was also tolerable if I must add'

The group looked at each other in confusion as to which ride he was talking about.

Freddy broke into laugher. 'If you think I'm going on that with screaming kids again your mental JJ'

Pandora broke in. 'The squirrel one? That one was nutty ride. Completely bonkers.' The gang laughed at her comment. Panda, obviously, not understanding why.

'Well' Freddy spoke once more 'Me and Eff quite fancied the Odyssey one...'

JJ's expression widened. 'The...the...red one. Big. Red. Evil...'

'Deffo' Katie cut in, smiling.

Thomas and Panda decided against it, with JJ, opting for the squirrel ride again.

'You coming Naomikins...Em?' Cook had been acting fairly nice to both since the incidents of last night.

Emily's mouth opened before she was cut off. 'No. Me and Em's have something else planned' she smiled.

'We do?'

'Yeah.' She grinned before taking the twin's hand. 'Come On'

**

'Where are we going?'

'It's just a short walk. I like it... maybe you will'

The two exited the park and started walking towards the apartments. 'Naomi I'm not got going back into that shit hole...'

She giggled.' No Em's, I don't fancy that much either.'

'Is it far? I have packed yet...'

'EMS. Seriously, stop worrying'

They approached a white building with animal pictures covering the walls.

'I've been away once before. Butlins....ironically. My mom brought me here. I loved it...'

Naomi still held Emily's hand firmly and she took two tickets out of her bag. Emily realised, this was obviously planned.

'_Welcome to the National Sea Life Centre and Seal Sanctuary'_

Emily smiled as Naomi took her hand again. 'I like looking at the animals... I thought you might like it as much as I do. Besides, if I went on that ride one more time I'd have died of boredom in that queue...'

She was rambling. Emily could sense Naomi wasn't sure if she had done the right thing and was slightly worried at what her reaction would be.

'No no' Emily gazed at the blonde 'It's a really nice thought... I'd rather have done this. It's interesting... you know?'

Naomi smiled and let the air escape her lungs which she had been holding for a fairly long time. The blonde was glad she hadn't made a mistake, and could see Emily was actually interested in the visit. They started with the seals, soon moving to the otters and lastly the Sharks and other sea orientated animals. They entered the long tunnel in which the biggest sharks were making their way through.

'Jesus Naomi they're huge' she spoke. Naomi couldn't help but notice Emily's grip of her hand tighten.

'Hey Em's... have you ever seen Jaws... the third one?'

'No... Why... what happens...' Emily had a small amount of anxiety in her eyes.

'The people are in a tunnel like this one. And the shark bites it and water starts coming through ... and they get trapped' the smaller girls eyes widened as her pace quickened.

'Don't worry' she laughed 'I wouldn't let anything happen to you'

Emily immediately stopped in her tracks to produce a smile. She places her hand around the feisty blonde's waist and sunk into it. Naomi returned it, not wishing to be anywhere else.


	10. Chapter 9: Throw don't Fold

**

It was 5pm. The coach would leave in an hour and the two smitten girls were coming to the end of their trip to the sea life sanctuary.

'It's a shame ... that we couldn't see everything properly' Emily admitted. The visit had been rushed.

'Well, maybe we could have seen more if you didn't spend so bloody long in the loo'

Emily grinned. 'Actually, hunny' she said in a cheeky tone 'I wasn't in the loo. Here...'

She passed the blonde an envelope with a grin on her face. Naomi took it, her mouth slightly ajar, and opened the fold carefully.

'_Congratulations on the Adoption of __**Emily the Penguin**_'

Naomi broke into laughter 'Is this real? Have you really done this?'

'Yes!' Emily smiled. 'I thought you would like having two Emily's'

'That was actually really thoughtful in an odd way' she laughed 'Can we see Emily?'

'Yeah. That's why Penguins are saved till last.'

'I seriously can't believe you adopted a penguin for me.' Both girls looked at each other for a few seconds and then laughed. Emily looked into Naomi's eyes.

'Well. It gives us a reason to come back... Together'

Naomi embraced the twin. 'I would love to'

**

'Where the fuck have you been?!' Katie looked sincerely worried. 'You both fucked off and I've been going mad. You do know were leaving in Half hour?!'

Emily laughed. 'Calm down! Were fine...'

'Yeh Katie's been going trolley bonkers at you two' Pandora added.

'Sorry to cut this family reunion short but. Me and Em's haven't packed...'

'You're joking right? Even Cook is ready to go...' Freddie added.

Both girls looked uneasy and rushed to the room... hoping to not get left behind.

**

The girls threw all contents of clothes into the cases without even folding. They had to go, and it had to be now. Before they knew it they were at the bus. 6pm dead on. The two girls made their way, to the delight of the other students. Naomi sat herself down and peered out the window as darkness began to fall. Emily sat, slightly flushed from a mixture of panic and rushing.

'Em's' Katie called 'Can I speak to you?'

She didn't look angry, upset, or even pissed off for once. Emily's nerves grew. Katie could be serious when she wanted, and this was obviously one of those moments. She forced a smile at Naomi who, in turn, was also surprised to hear Katie's call. She gave her hand a small squeeze of reassurance and joined her twin.

'What's wrong...?'

'Do you remember last night?'

She smiled, reminiscing of the events the previous evening 'Yeah... why'

'You said...' Katie quietened her voice 'You liked... girls.'

Emily's heart seemed to stop dead in her chest before going faster than she ever thought it could. She turned to face her twin and sighed 'Look Katie. Don't have a go...'

The smaller twin had a mix of emotions running through her body. Panic, wonder, and fear. She knew Katie; she knew there was a problem.

'I'm not... I just want to know. Is it true?' She held a sincere look in her eye

The younger twin felt the nerves in her stomach as she built all her confidence into finally coming out to her sister. '... Yeh... Katie. I'm gay'

The twin looked down deep in thought. The words rang in her ears but didn't seem to make a sound. Her sister way gay... and she felt. Nothing. 'It's not a phase... right'

'No. I can't change this...' Emily waited for the angry reception she was about to get. Katie could be a real bitch when she wanted, and didn't really think before she spoke. This time, however, was different.

Emily was gay. And? It didn't matter. It was her sister, her twin. Her best friend.

'It's... alright. Can't help who you fancy... right'

Emily drew a breath, shocked. 'What?!'

'I'm ...okay with it... I just wish. We could have spent more time together this week...'

There was no doubt Katie had felt alone. Panda had Thomas, and Effy had Freddie. Naomi and Emily had been glued together and even Cook had got JJ to go along with his sinister plans. Who did Katie have? Emily felt guilty. She had to admit Katie hadn't been her top priority.

'I'm sorry ...'

'You better not abandon me now you fancy Campbell.' The feisty twin forced a smile. It was a joke of course, but both twins couldn't help feel that Katie's remark had a hint of honesty in it, joined with fear.

'You... know?'

'Who doesn't...? You have been glued together all week... does she make you happy?'

A grin crept up Emily's face. 'God yeh. She's so caring about things and...'

Katie laughed 'Okay Em's you fucktard... just... don't leave me yeh?' Katie was genuine and pulled Emily into a hug. She was scared, they both knew it. Neither of them could remember when they had such a sentimental moment... or when they hugged either.

'I never would Katie'

'Tell her if she fuck's you up then I'll beat the shit out of her 'Both twins giggled in unison

Emily stood and looked back at her sister. Both Freddy and Effy had their attention on the pair, fully aware of the conversation. They had never seen them get along so well.

'Katie... I love you yeh'

The older twin smiled once more 'Why would you not! Now fuck off before I change my mind'. It hurt to say even as a cheeky joke. She didn't want Emily to leave her. Katie's insecurities played on her mind as she placed her feet up and stared out the window.

The very much happier redhead made her way back over to the blonde, who had anxiety covering her face.

'What did she want Em... did she have a go at you. Because if she did...'

'She said if you fuck me up she's going to kick the shit out of you.' Emily looked to the floor and laughed. Naomi's anxious face was slowly replaced by a soft smile as she turned her head towards the devil twin.

'Thank You' she mouthed.

Katie's answer was giving her the finger, with the cheeky smile still playing her lips

**

After what seemed forever, the bus finally stopped at the services. Everyone moaned as they climbed off. It had just reached 8. Emily was half asleep and insisted she stay on the coach, despite not eating since 12 that day.

Naomi made her way down the steps and was greeted by Katie and Effy at the bottom.

Katie smiled sincerely. 'We were going to get some food. I don't know about you but I'm fucking wasting away.'

Naomi looked surprised. Effy stayed silent, as she did most of the time. She walked in front of the two, and Naomi was slightly anxious to see Katie walk next to her. She was unsure what she would receive of the ruder twin.

'...Look after her.'

Naomi stopped in her tracks. 'Erm... what?'

'She really likes you I can tell... just I care about her. Look after her' Naomi was silent for a few seconds.

'Of course I will Katie... I wouldn't hurt her.'

'I just want to make sure... for her'

'...you know. You're not as much of a bitch as I thought Katiekins'

They both smiled at each other, but this time Katie didn't reply to the blonde. She knew that the way she had treated Naomi was unfair, and her judgements were wrong. She still held a front, but felt that she needed people now, more than ever. Katie knew Naomi had Emily's best interest at heart.

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. Naomi's face was one of surprise, but also of understanding. They shared the mutual fact that Emily meant so much to both of them. The blonde embraced the hug, and saw as Effy watched before them. They awkwardly moved apart and began walking towards the building.

'So Miss Fitch...Are we good?'

'Yeh. We are'

**

Naomi reappeared at the front o the building, McDonalds in hand.

'Hey.' It was Effy. She always popped up. Like a bad rash.

Naomi signalled a small wave with a smile.

'So... you and Emily. Your... together right?'

The blonde had said just those few hours ago that she didn't want a public relationship, well not yet anyway. Katie had figured it out, and it was apparent so had a few of the others. But she wasn't scared. Not of Effy, and not of their relationship. Certainly not of how she felt. If Katie could accept it, how long would it before the rest did. Katie was the hardest object, and she had been overcome. In the best way possible.

Naomi bit her lip and moved her gaze away from Effy's eyes. They had the power to see into almost anyone's soul. Like they could read you there and then.

'Yeah. I think... well not officially. I like her... a lot. I think I have for a while. Denial, you know?'

'Corse.' She gazed between Cook and Freddie. 'Last night then...you told her'

'Well...I needed to. I was going insane...'

'I know the feeling...'

Naomi looked back towards the bus, wondering if Emily was aware she was on her own yet. As her head spun back round she opened her mouth to speak, only to find Effy had already walked away. She was definitely a mystery that girl. Naomi couldn't help but think of the irony of the situation. The last time she had been here Effy seemed to have the same conversation about Emily. Plus there was McDonalds.

Naomi's tired legs made her way to the beautiful girl leaning against the window.

'Hungry?'

Emily turned to face her, nodding eagerly. She opened the bag and produced a medium size drink and fries .She gave them to the grateful girl next to her who now had one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen plastered across it.

Naomi thought for a second 'Oh I nearly forgot...'

She dropped her hand back into the bag and removed a cheeseburger, steadily placing it on the twins lap.

'There better not be a gherkin on that' the twin giggled.

'As if I would' Naomi replied grinning.

**


	11. Chapter 10: Everything Once

Very long chapter- apologies!! Please review! This IS a chapter that is rated M. I have even considered changing the story to M because I wouldn't want to get into trouble: S Let me know what you think, and I apologise for the long never ending paragraphs. Left some things to the imagination...

RATED:M

**

The coach pulled up to Roundview. Moans were heard throughout the coach. At least Butlins was less of a shithole than this was.

JJ observed his watch. '9.12 pm.' He had been obsessed since he had got it. He was convinced that a stopwatch and thermometer were essentials to have built in, since you never knew were you would end up. It was true when Cook was around.

Emily had slept most of the way back, as had most of the coach.

The group stood waiting for the luggage compartment to open, with eyes clammy and heavy heads . It seemed to take an eternity.

'So ... piss up anyone?' Cook giggled. It was a Saturday night, but it seemed no one was in the mood.

'Actually... me and Effy are going back to her's.' Freddie answered, quietly. Cook stole a jealous glance. Effy was always the one he couldn't get.

'And Pandora will stay at mine tonight. Yes. Superb' Thomas smiled as he clasped his lover's hand.

'I just want to get into my bloody bed. Will be nice not to have Panda jumping on me like a dog tomorrow morning' Katie moaned. She was definitely cranky when tired.

Cook turned. 'JJ?'

'I would. But I'm already 16 minutes due late for my own personal thinking time and 3rd batch of prescriptions pills. And mom always makes me hot chocolate before my exercises.'

Finally, he turned to Naomi and Emily. 'Girlies? Emily owes me for the other night, isn't that right babes.' He winked at her as Naomi appreciated the smaller beautiful being before her.

'Actually... 'Naomi bit her lip nervously 'I wanted to know if Emily wanted to stay at mine tonight... if you want?'

The redhead smiled 'Yeh course...' The remainder of the group grinning with them. It wasn't about being girls, it was about caring. Cook had other ideas.

'Ahhh isn't that sweet. Run home with you little girlfriend' He mimicked, belittling them with every word her said.

'Fuck off Cook. Who have you got? Tosser.' Katie spat out. Her mood had gotten the better of her. Emily had a sense of pride that her sister had stuck up for her, however harsh the outburst seemed.

'Ha Okay Katie... Ask yourself that as well.' She fell silent, they all did. Cook was pushing the boundries.

Freddie stepped forward. 'You put a downer on the last 2 days .It's always you who fucks everything up. Fuck's everyone over. Piss off back home Cook. '

Cook didn't back down. In fact he did quite the opposite. After holding out his arms and glancing around he thought back to a time when the three boys were inseparable. He had an advantage, knowing exactly what to say to wind Freddie up.

'So what... you're going to go play happy families with her? How long do you think she can last before she gets bored and run's to me like before Fredds...'

Tension and frustration were heavy in the air. So heavy that a knife could slice right through it. Pandora and Thomas were yet to be mentioned, so they silently stood in the heat of the action.

'Fine. Fuck you all'

He turned and grabbed his bag. He started to walk and casually looked back, spitting before turning once more.

Freddy cradled a very silent Effy while Katie stared at the floor. If there was one thing Cook could do really well it was put people down. To the point where they felt that his comments were true. For some of them, they were.

**

Naomi and Emily made their way up to her bedroom, still deep in thought about the incident that had just unfolded before their eyes.

'I can't believe Freddie and JJ actually went to talk to him after he said that...' Emily spoke bitterly

'Well JJ won't be saying much. I can't see that going well... can you?'

'Still. I'm glad Katie's staying with Effy tonight. She didn't deserve that...'

'Neither of them did. They're both good at heart. But...things have a way of working themselves out'

'Oh yeah? What makes you say that?' Emily grinned as she placed her hand onto the door handle of Naomi's room.

'Well... look at us' She smirked back as she leaned into Emily, placing a soft and delicate kiss onto her lips.

'Well I can't argue with that can I Miss Campbell...' she teased whilst turning the door handle. They both entered the room and placed their bags to the side. Emily plonked herself on the bed and shivered.

Naomi threw her a make do t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms to sleep in. She of course wore the same, although usually pyjamas weren't even an option.

'Hot chocolate?' Naomi smiled.

'Perfect' replied the twin

**

Naomi soon rejoined the twin who was staring deeply at the small TV opposite the bed. The quilt was wrapped around her and she sat crossed legged.

'Here' Naomi passed Emily the hot cup.

'Cream and sprinkles? I am lucky' she giggled

'Yeh, well it is me. I'm just incredible.' Both girls grinned at Naomi's jokey comment as Emily placed her cup down beside the bed. She turned to face Naomi who instantly caught her gaze. The twin still couldn't really believe the events of the night previously. All she had ever wanted to do was hold the blonde, hug her and kiss her, telling her all the while that it was okay and right. Her eyes flicked from the taller girls lips to her eyes. She couldn't resist. Especially now she didn't have to.

Slowly the redhead leaned forward, capturing the blonde's lips. They had kissed a few times previously, but for some reason it felt new every time. Different every time. Better every time.

Naomi was nervous, as was her companion who quivered a little with every touch. Naomi looked deep into Emily's eyes. She could feel everything she felt, the other half she never really had. Naomi leaned over to the TV before switching it off. The silence was welcomed. Emily unwrapped the quilt from around her and placed it around the blonde as they both shuffled forward on their knees. The bed was springy and brought a slight smile to Emily's lips.

'Come on cheeky, bed time' the blonde grinned as she made her way to the light switch. Ash she turned, Emily appeared just inches from her face. The redhead giggled and watched Naomi jump squirm as the blonde was close to shitting herself. They both stood close as Naomi smirked, realising she had nothing to be afraid of.

Emily looked to the floor and back up again '...Are we... together?'

Naomi bit her lip whilst delivering a half smile '...I should hope so'

A big grin crept over Emily's face. She leaned into the girl's ear. Her words were quiet, but were unmistakeable. 'Make love to me'.

Naomi leaned in, her lips crashing against the twins. Emily moved her hand to grip the blonde's arm, before being pulled in closer by the taller girl. Emily sunk into her embrace as the kiss deepened and grew more passionate. Both of the two girls seemed completely lost in the moment, but completely stuck to the idea of each other. Emily pushed herself against the girl in front of her, forcefully, sending her into the door slightly harder than she would have wanted. Naomi let out a small yelp at the impact, before her exhales became deeper with Emily beginning in the crook of her neck, kissing her. As she slowly made her way to the base of her neck, Naomi's head leaned slightly towards the ceiling. Her legs shook slightly, feeling as though they would fall from beneath her. Emily placed her hands on Naomi's hips, just under her vest. She softly rubber her fingers against the skin of Naomi's waistline, pressing harder as she finally reciprocated the kiss. The action was slow, but deep and meaningful. Naomi held the back of the girls head as she ran her fingers down the twin's back, slowly to tease, before cupping the top of Emily's legs and attempting to walk to the bed, hobbling in the process. Not wanting to be parted, they fell onto the mattress in a heap, combined with giggles. The redhead grinned, and lay still for a number of minutes.

'I have waited so long for this...' Emily bit her lip as she whispered

Naomi glanced at the twin's face before placing herself above the redhead, one leg either side of Emily's right. They were within inches of each other as both girls's breathing increased. Neither of them had done this before... although it had certainly passed Emily's mind a few times. Every touch sent a shiver through her body, taking the air from her lungs. Naomi grinned and she removed the t-shirt from above Emily's head, kissing down to her clavicle. Placing her right hand on the twin's exposed stomach gained a hitch from the younger girl's mouth as she moved slightly. Emily's eyes closed and clenched as the blonde grinned whilst pulling the covers around her neck. Naomi's hands wonder Emily's curves as she kisses down a perfectly toned stomach to the waistband on the jogging bottoms that are rightfully hers.

She looked up to the twin, her breath still heavy and eyes opening occasionally. She slowly slid the bottoms down, Emily's legs bending slightly as she did so. Naomi relished the feeling of her soft smooth skin against her own. She cupped the redheads face once more and kissed her deeply, pushing every crevice of her body into Emily's. A small moan escaped both pairs of lips. Emily's eyes met Naomi's and all action paused for a second. Smiles crept onto both faces as Emily playfully sat up, forcing the blonde to straddle her and attempt to get the blonde's bottoms down. She was successful after much fidgeting and playful nips and kisses.

In all fact, the attempt would have been easier if the taller girl hadn't insisted in staying in the position of sitting on Emily's lap, her legs wrapped around her waist. The twin bore her head into the blonde's neck and began to kiss down as her hands rose up the back of Naomi's vest. A once soft and gentle touch had now become slightly more aggressive, passion burning throughout both girls' actions. The blonde arched her back and the vest was slowly thrown to the floor to be joined by the other discarded clothes. Naomi collapsed into Emily for a second, relishing the slightly smaller arms gripping around her waist and the feel of bare abdominals pushing against one another. There was no doubt Naomi already knew which of the redhead's buttons to press.

Hands wondered each other's body, discovering places that no one else really had before. Naomi slowly moved next to Emily, who immediately turned on her side and pulled the girl close. The blonde tickled the inside of the smaller girl's leg. As every second passed the hand moved higher, slowly and softly, until finally catching the cotton material on Emily's animal covered boxers. A gasp flew out of the smaller girl's mouth. The hands placed on Naomi tightened, as the blonde slipped her hand underneath the material. It was very much obvious that Naomi had completed the task of turning the twin on. Her movements began slow, learning as she did so. The small moans escaping Emily's mouth became heavier and more frequent.

The pace and force gradually increased making the small girl's body shake uncontrollably now and then. Naomi was a tease, and she knew it. Without much further thought she entered the twin as a groan escaped from both. The sound of Emily's voice did wonders for the blonde's sex drive.

Few minutes past as Emily could feel climax approaching. The tension grew as she felt she was about to burst. Her hips worked hard against Naomi's hand, which had now broke into sweat for the force and intensity of her actions. She couldn't help but feel it wasn't enough. She broke her hand away as Emily's head was about to shoot up to protest. Before any words exited her mouth Naomi had kissed her way down half of the redhead's stomach hungrily. It wasn't much longer before she reached her destination. Emily eyes widened at the feel of Naomi inside of her so deep. Tension filled her body for a few minutes, holding down on the blonde's head to keep pressure. Both grips increased and Naomi could feel the tips of Emily's fingers dig into her back. Climax was inevitable. And reached.

A moan ripped from Emily's mouth as her fingers subsided. Naomi pulled away, with blonde locks stuck to her now clammy forehead. Emily's breathing was heavy as her heart beat was strong in her chest. Her eyes still wide, Naomi had collapsed into a heap of exhaustion. The small, sweaty hands of the twin reached down to the blonde as she dragged herself next to the twin. Their gaze met each other.

'That ...was amazing' Emily choked.

**


	12. Chapter 11: No Family is Perfect

Sunday. The Day of Rest. Supposedly.

Both girls lay in their underwear, one completely absorbed in sleep. Naomi's bones and joints ached as she moved, slightly pushing the lightweight object next to her. The blonde's eyes felt glued shut, and she let out a small groan in a sign of breaking them apart. As her fuzzy view sharpened her memory was directed to the night before. The long night of passion that could easily be classed as one of the best, or the best night in her life. A smile played her lips as her eyes fixated on to the small redhead before her, her arms gripped around the taller girl's waist.

Knock knock. Naomi glanced to the door, feeling a sudden surge of panic.. She wasn't ashamed of Emily or her feelings, but didn't want the relationship to be known to her own mother. Not yet. 'Erm... come in' her voice was plagued with sleep and nerves as she gently lifted the covers higher around herself and the beautiful creature that held onto her for dear life.

Her mother's head peered round the door, 2 cups of coffee in hand. 'I don't know if you friend likes coffee...'.She paused mid sentence, her eyes catching the mountains of clothes that trailed the floor before looking up to the 2 drowsy figures. Both half naked.

A silence played between them as Emily slowly came to life. Naomi forced a nervous smile. 'Yeh... she does mom'. Emily jumped at the sound of the word. Completely engulfed in embarrassment of her girlfriends mother seeing them so underdressed. She quickly wrapped the quilt around her bare upper half.

'Good' she placed the 2 cups onto the side table with a smile. 'So... rough night?'. She was obviously awkwardly referring to the couple's hair. Sex hair.

A chuckle escaped Emily's lips as she blonde looked on, in horror. Naomi couldn't understand. Sure, it was great she wasn't ashamed of their relationship. But what could be more embarrassing than her mother walking in on the two?

'You could say something like that...' Emily spoke trying to stifle her laughter.

'By the way...Mum' Naomi added.

Her mother went to turn away before hearing her name called from the direction of the bed. She spun again.

'...Yes?'

'This is Emily.' She smirked. Emily looked between the two blonde's, a smile plastering itself on her face. She wasn't ashamed. Nor would she be.

'I'm her girlfriend'

**

'I can't believe you did that...' Naomi spat.

'What?! She would find out in the end anyway... I mean come on. We were practically naked.'

The blonde looked beyond pissed off. 'It was fucking out of line Emily. Wrong place and time...'

Emily grinned. 'Calm down. She'll be fine... I mean it was funny...just a little...'

Naomi shot her a look, obviously not agreeing.

The two girls made it out of the bed to get changed and washed. A speedy 30 minutes later and the pair found themselves making their way into the kitchen for the morning's breakfast. Emily couldn't hide the blush of her cheeks. It was inevitable with Gina, Naomi's mother, joining them in the kitchen. She produced a plate before the two. Toast, jam, and other essentials. Gina placed herself in a seat opposite the pair. Grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'It's lovely to have company. I'm so proud Naomi's finally found someone... you seem a very lovely girl Emily...'

She was taken aback. Gina didn't mind? At all? She knew it would be different convincing her parents. One of them anyway.

Naomi moved in her seat. Her mood was now darkened by her mother's lingering questions and small talk, if you could call it that.

'So how long have you two... erm...' She gestured her hands between the two, making Emily giggle. Naomi not seeing the funny side at all.

Hey eyes rolled. 'Mum. Food, yeh?' She spoke with a mouth full.

'Well. I think it's so nice...'

'Mum. Stop.'

'Ah. Well Anyway. I'm popping out to yoga. See you both later?'

Emily smiled slightly and nodded. No response from Naomi. With one last cheerful glance at the pair she was out of the door and gone.

The blonde sighed. 'How embarrassing...'

The twin laughed instantly. A sharp look from her companion compelled her to stop as she shoved the plate of toast into the direction of the twin.

**

'Are you going to tell you Mum and Dad...'

Emily looked sideways towards the blonde. They were making their way towards the redhead's house, hand in hand. Surprisingly, they were given no looks, no comments and certainly no insults. The blonde couldn't help but think; maybe their relationship being known wasn't a bad thing. Since issues like homosexuality were no longer a big issue in this day and age, anyway.

'...Maybe. I'm glad Katie's okay with us... it's just my mum.'

'Why her? And not you dad...?'

'Well. He likes to hear what he wants. He would come round. I know ...'

'And Momma Fitch?' the blonde grinned.

'Just... we'll see.'

**

Katie approached the door. She was nervous about the dinner, but couldn't exactly put her finger on why that was. A smirk formed on her lips as the two girls stood before her. One so familiar, and the other not so.

'Well if it's not beauty and the beast'

'Ah Katie... Don't talk about your sister like that' Naomi greeted the twin back with a smile. They both giggled.

Emily looked between the two, confused.

'Is there something I don't know about...?'

Katie glanced between the two. 'Course not Em's. But look at her ... Don't want her gaying me up or anything'

Naomi laughed and looked towards the floor. 'Be careful what you wish for Katiekins'

The two passed the other twin, Emily managing to get a few words out as she did so.

'Katie...'

The older twin met her sister's gaze as she closed the door.

'Thank you... for understanding' Naomi looked on, still hand in hand with the twin.

The darker headed twin smiled in response, before ushering the two into the kitchen.

**

Jenna Fitch turned her head to the sound of her name being called.

'It's a good thing that Katie told me you were bringing company dear. Wouldn't be enough to go around otherwise' she smiled.

The three Fitch offspring loved Sunday's for one simple reason. They had a proper meal with proper meat and proper ice cream for afters.

'Yeah... this is Naomi mum' the slightly nervous blonde slightly raised her hand into a wave, paired with a sincere smile.

'It's a pleasure... now sit sit. Dinner's done.' She gestured to the table, not really noticing the newcomer much. Emily and Katie sat opposite each other with their mother at the nearest end of the table. Rob faced her as Naomi adjacently took place next to Emily and opposite James.

'Looks like we have a new guest, Rob' Jenna spoke

Rob smiled in response. 'So Naomi is it? Emily talks about you all the time, doesn't she Katiekins?.' He grinned.

The two girls blushed a little.

Katie looked towards her father, her grin a cross between surprise and hysteria.

'Uh yeh...' She was more interested in her food. The silence was awkward. Jenna broke it.

'So, Naomi. I heard Emily mention you were good at French...'

Katie nearly gagged in laughter. Emily not so much. The blonde was speechless, her mouth slightly agape, knowing full well Emily had meant a different type of 'french' ...

'French?' She glanced a look at Emily that spoke 'please save me now'

'Erm... yeh I'm definitely good at that' She grinned, taking in a piece of potato.

'Well you seem a clever girl. Enlighten us?' the mother grinned, not convinced by any means.

'A. Jai ... adores le... Sunday dinner...' Her attempt at an accent was pathetic. Embarrassment crept over her face. 'It is confusing, has to be said in the right context...really...'

The twin's mother glanced looks between her youngest daughter and the blonde, smelling an untold truth between them.

The two boys at the table seemed to not notice the awkward tension, as Katie looked between the three.

'Gordon McPherson said...'

'Why don't you just go bum Gordon McPherson...' Katie muttered under her breath. It didn't go unheard.

'Katiekins!' her dad held a look of shock. How could his 'darling little princess' know about such things? 'If you carry on then it will be 5 reps on the naughty bar' he pointed

'I'm 17 for Christ Sake. Besides... he never shuts up about Gordon Bloody McPherson' she spat. Emily laughed. It wouldn't be long until the twins were 18 yet her dad was ordering her onto the 'naughty bar'. Naomi definitely thought her family was dysfunctional, but this proved to anyone that there was no such thing as a 'normal family'.

'I'm not like Emily. Bitch.' The words flew from the smaller boy's mouth.

Everybody around the table froze in silence. Forks dropped as the sound echoed in the room. Rob spoke but the sound didn't seem to register as her took James by the collar and they both left the room.

Jenna removed herself from her seat immediately taking her plate to the sink. Katie and Naomi shared looks, as Emily sat with her face to the floor.

'Am I the only one who doesn't know something?' She questioned as she leaned against the counter.

'Mum...I wanted to tell you for a while. I didn't know how...'

Jenna laughed spitefully. 'You, gay? No child of mine is gay...'

'She can't change this mum...' Katie spoke up for her sister. It was becoming a habit.

'Oh so you knew. And you side with her. As you would... and you. I suppose you've been caught red handed.'

Naomi looked confused 'Me... What?!'

'Putting thoughts into her head have you?' She moved towards the blonde. 'Because if you're filthy hands have touched her...' Emily intercepted.

'Then what, Mum? What are you going to do?'

Jenna shot daggers at Emily and her new found confidence. Naomi felt proud, and joined the attack.

'Your daughter is beautiful. She doesn't moan... well at least not in the way you do. Certainly not last night'

Emily shot Naomi a look. Definately too far.

In one swift movement the elder Fitch had graced a step forward and had swung into action, literally. Naomi touched the soar delicate hand print on her face. The imprint burning her skin like acid. A breath of shock escaped Katie's lips. The room went silent as Rob re joined the kitchen.

'I think I might go give that McPherson family a piece of my mind Jenna... language like that...' His eyes met the scene before him, confused yet knowing exactly what had happened.

Emily's eyes were full of anger and frustration. Naomi was wrong. But her mother had stooped to her level and also depleted it.

'...I'm your child. And you can't even accept me for who I am?' Emily spoke through clenched teeth and met Naomi's hand with her own, giving a concerned look towards the teary eyed blonde.

'Look what you have done... You're meant to be my mum. Love me no matter what... and do you know what? Yeh, Naomi is my girlfriend... and god she means so much.'

Rob made his way towards the twins and placed himself in the gap, giving both a re-assuring squeeze on the shoulder.

'... I think you girls should head upstairs... I need to talk to your mother.'

The three swiftly turned, carrying themselves up the stairs as quickly as their legs would take them.

Naomi was right.

No family was perfect.


	13. Chapter 12: A not so Happy Birthday

Naomi sat on Emily's bed staring at the posters before her. Blondie... Audrey Hepburn... and a small but very raunchy picture of Kelly Brooke. How the Fitch family didn't know she was gay was beyond her. The side of her cheek was still red, showing off a sunburn effect. Katie lay silently on her bed as Emily rejoined them, wet cloth in hand. Naomi forced a smile as the smaller twin sat before her, and ever so gently placed the cloth onto her face. It felt freezing against her skin. She let out a small sting of pain in her voice, Emily looking compassionately into her eyes.

'I'm sorry...'

'Don't Ems. This wasn't your fault... I went too far.'

The younger redhead leaned forward and placed a chaste, soft kiss on the cheek of the assault. Naomi smiled ever so slightly.

'Better?'

'Always with you.' Naomi grinned. Emily always had a way of making things better.

The ever so smitten couple gazed at each other, unaware of the 3rd set of eyes glued to them.

Katie.

She never understood Emily fully, not until now. Not until she knew she was gay. The boyfriends, the posters, the small box under her bed. Something was a mystery, until that very night. Her twin's eyes were so full of love and sincerity. Not one bad bone in her body. She smiled. Smiled at the thought of knowing her sister would always be wanted by her partner. Always be safe. And always be there if she needed her.

She slowly sat up, gaining the attention of the two other girls as she made her way over to the other bed. They were all smiling innocently, the events of the night having no effect on any of them right now. At the moment they didn't even matter. Katie looked between the two girls.

'Well well well. I'm sure no one seen this coming...' Naomi laughed slightly at Katie's words.

'It's funny really. Everyone could see it but you two for ages... but... I'm sorry? For the remarks ... and comments. I'll always be here... even for you lezzer bitches' She laughed

Naomi bit her lip. 'God Katie, what is it with you and your moments recently' she joked.

The twin stood, and embraced both girls into a hug. Naomi wondered why Katie had changed her attitude, but let herself sink into it anyway.

'I know I will regret this. And I'm only saying it once so make sure it goes through your fucking big gay heads...' Emily waited in anticipation.

'I love you Em's. And I don't give a shit about you being gay... and I suppose... I like you too Campbell. Even though I don't have a fucking clue what you are.' The older twin giggled , stood and made her way to the door. Nomi didn't want to wreck the moment. She knew it wouldn't come round again, but a smile was splatered onto her face nonetheless. Emily grinned from ear to ear as Katie stopped, eying the two from the doorframe.

'No funny shit tonight. Keep your sex to yourselves... oh and by the way. I know you both haven't admitted it yet... but it is well blatant you love each other...'

With that she turned and made her way to the bathroom, leaving the blonde and the twin in silence.

**

It had been 5 days since the incident that had erupted on Sunday. On the whole, it could have been worse Emily thought. Her dad did, indeed, accept his daughter and was slowly bringing her mother round to the idea. The problem now wasn't really the fact Emily was gay... her mother seemed to think the problem lay with who she was with. It was certain Naomi wouldn't be happily accepted for another Fitch family dinner anytime soon. The Campbell didn't really mind, as long as her relationship with Emily wasn't causing strains between the Fitch household. Because, after all, Jenna really could be a bitch when she wanted to.

'You alright Em's?'

'Me? Yeh. Fine'

'You seem a bit... far away?' Naomi giggled

'Sorry... really into the film' the twin smiled.

The blonde brought the twin closer to her on the worn in, comfy sofa. The mood was mellowed by the dim lighting and the sound of an original fireplace crackling against the sound waves vibrating from the television before the two. Both with two cup's of hot chocolate in hand and wrapped in an over large red blanket. Both of the two girls doubted that the setting's could be any more perfect.

'Katie said we have to go out tomorrow, she said to tell you' the blonde chipped in.

'Where... why... and she told _you_ to tell _me_?' Her eyes wide with surprise. Naomi chuckled

'Freddie's birthday... and at some club not far from yours. And yes ... problem with that?'

'No... Just didn't know you and Katie were so 'close' ' Naomi pushed her girlfriend lightly as she giggled at her own comment.

'Were not... but she's not being a bitch... she's ok...'

Emily grinned like a Cheshire cat.

'What?! Shut up and drink your hot chocolate, Fitch.'

The blonde nudged the smaller girl who let a giggle escape her lips. Definitely couldn't be more perfect.

**

'Katie. You've been ready for half an hour. And your still faffing in the bathroom.'

'I'm not going out if I look a fucking mess'

'Argh .You don't .Why is tonight any different'

The bathroom was silent as Emily heard all the moving of utensils stop. Katie always had a soft spot for Freddie. It was never going to happen, especially with Effy constantly in tow. The bathroom lock clicked as Katie appeared. She looked stunning. More beautiful than she had looked for a long time. Not slutty, too revealing or desperate. Elegant, mature and definitely sophisticated.

'Well... You know.' The words fell out of her mouth softly as Emily eyed her appearance, her mouth agape.

'You look... amazing. But ... he's got Effy, yeah' she rubbed her sister's arm in comfort.

'They have been arguing loads Em's...'

'Don't build your hopes up...'

'I'm not .But... we'll see'. A grin crept over her face as she made her way past the twin.

It was a bit late for her hopes not to be sky high already.

**

Katie dragged Emily through the sea of sweaty people. Now and then she would get anchored between two randomers, before her sister would bring her free of her trap with some forceful, aggressive tugs. Her small legs made it up a few steps to a closed in balcony area that had been privately hired for the group. The music was just as loud, if not louder in the seating area that was occasionally being entered by a waiter or two. It gave a good view of the waves of dancers as the feet that placed the floor were level to the height of most of the ravers' shoulders. White drapes around the set of tables and padded seats gave the club a sophisticated look because, after all, it was the best Bristol had to offer. Emily scanned the area for the one person she was dying to dance with. Thomas sat rather perplexed next to a very excited Pandora, who in turn, was beside Effy. She had come with Freddie, and despite it being his birthday, they were less than friendly. Both of their gazes averted from each other as she leant on the table staring at the DJ. The small redhead couldn't help but wonder at what had happened between the pair. It had been just a week since they seemed so deeply into each other on the College's 'bonding trip', but yet they couldn't even look, yet alone talk to one another civilly.

It didn't take long for Katie to place herself next to the birthday boy, gift in hand. She places a kiss on his cheek as Effy watched on with anger on her eyes of that of a murderer. Katie liked Freddie. Quite a bit obviously. And Effy loved him. Not so obvious.

Naomi appeared, much to Emily's relief, and wrapped her arms around the girl's frame from behind.

'Miss me?'

'Thank God... I thought I was going to explode'

**

The room was heated. Everyone had at some point dragged themselves to the dance floor. With the strange exception of Effy who had her eye on Freddie dancing with Katie all night. As the two once again re-joined the group, they were all surprised to see one person who they hadn't in a week.

Cook.

Before any words could leave either Katie's or Freddie's mouths, he decided to jump in at the deep end. Because that's just Cook.

'Birthday boy! Did you miss Cookie?' He opened his arms wide and passed a gift that was poorly wrapped to his 'best mate'. JJ was in tow, head slightly bend down and arms folded. Now and then he glanced up, usually towards Emily. Freddie didn't want trouble, not tonight. A serious completion played Cook's face as he bent down between the elder twin and the boy she lusted after.

'Look yeh. I'm sorry. I was out or order... you know me Fredds'

He stood once more, firing a sympathetic look at the pair. Katie smiled.

'Be fucking nice, yeah. You owe us...'

'Too right' Freddy added.

Effy looked deep into the wood of the table. Still speechless.

Slowly the mood picked up and everyone began to relax as the drug that was alcohol circulated through their bodies. Cook sat himself next to Emily, much to Naomi's dismay. Now and then he would whisper sweet nothings into her ear, at which she would just laugh. For some reason, Naomi felt that Cook didn't even realise he was doing it. It was obvious that Emily was an unobtainable trophy he couldn't get, yet he still wasn't giving up.

Before anything even erupted, she could see that it was going to be an eventful night.

**

Thanks for reading guys. I know my writing has been getting a little boring lately because I have had like hardly any reviews on the last 2 chapters. Deffo not the end of the story thought! I have a very complicated and different direction to take this in... it's going to get very exciting! Please try to review, good or bad. Just want to see your opinions!


	14. Chapter 13: Want not Waste not

Naomi grew more frustrated and impatient by the minute as Cook continued his attempt at wooing Emily. The feisty blonde rose from her seat, unnoticed by her girlfriend, and made her way to the bar.

She slumped herself down and ordered a double vodka and coke. The night couldn't get any shitter, so drowning her sorrows in booze definitely sounded like the best answer to her problem.

'Drowning your sorrows is never the answer' the man behind the bar spoke, reading her mind instantly. He smiled yet showed a small glimpse of sympathy. The blonde smiled back.

'It is in my situation...'

'Oh yeh? Beautiful girl like you, what's that then?'

The word's made the feisty blonde blush a little, and she couldn't contain the grin creeping up her face. She glanced back to Emily and sighed.

'Oh the little redhead... I swear one minute she's there and the next she's on the dance floor...'

'She has a twin...'

'Well that would explain it then' he laughed. 'Why is she with him when she could be with you, ey?'

'I wish I knew the answer to that...' she searched for his name badge. '... Aaron?'

'Call me Az. Everyone does'. He picked up a glass and began to clean it whilst holding his gaze. He was dark haired and had dark mysterious eyes. His skin tone was tanned slightly and he had a rugged look about him with the unshaved stubble that grew on his chin. Without a doubt he was a looker, but no pretty boy at that. He was well built like a rugby player, and smartly dressed.

'Everyone eye? Your popular aren't you Az'. Naomi took a sip from her drink. Was she flirting?

'Well everyone who works for me. This is my bar.'

'Oh you must be a busy man then'

'It pays to be your own boss. Do what you like, leave when you want. I call the shots... I didn't catch your name...'

'...Naomi'

He held out his very masculine hand as she accepted it.

'Pleasures all mine' He smiled sincerely.

Eyes bore into the back of the blonde's head. She had been talking to her new friend for going on 20 minutes now, the whole time whilst being watched by the one person who would want to be the last to see.

Emily.

**

Naomi approached the table once more. Emily seemed annoyed and was avoiding eye contact, but was tending to hide it behind the pathetic flirting with Cook. Effy and Freddie were now animatedly having a row with one another as Katie sat by listening to every word. Loving it all the same. JJ shuffled uncomfortably with the argument, while Pandora had disappeared with Thomas to the dance floor. Naomi stood between the two groups feeling uneasy and uncomfortable.

'Yeh well you haven't said a fucking word all night have you Effy'

'Well how can I when you're with Katie all the time?'

Effy spoke calmly, but it hit every nerve when she did. Cook stood and brought his gaze to the centre of attention. Emily removed herself and subsequently used the excuse 'I'm going to the toilet'. The argument was gaining steam as both insecurities slowly flooded out.

'Yeah and? Were friends Effy'

'No. It's like you're trying to make me jealous. Just because you feel threatened by Cook'

'I think you're the jealous one. Wish you was in Emily's shoes so his attention would be back on you. You love being wanted don't you?'

Naomi cringed slightly.

Cook intervened. 'No Fredds. I wanted Effy. But you're the obstacle... And I can't have her. So Emily is on the top of my to do list now'

Katie liked Freddie. Freddie loved Effy, but was jealous of Cook. Effy was pissed off because Cook didn't want her. Cook was using Emily to do that precisely.

But Naomi loved Emily. And seeing her being used by Cook was too much as she turned on her heals and headed straight to the Bar. Not considering once to stand up and fight for the female she felt so much love for. This was really fucked up.

She turned to watch from afar the actions as Katie and JJ backed away slightly. Emily re appeared from the toilets to be confronted by cook, Effy and Freddie.

'What are you saying Effy... you want to make me and Cook jealous? What do you want?'

Effy looked between the 2 beings before her. She wanted Freddie to hurt like she had done all night, but in the same sense she missed the chasing of Cook. Missed feeling wanted. Effy glanced at Emily, knowing full well the once action that would stimulate the green eyed monster in both.

**

'Another double Naomi?'

'Shots. 2.'

She looked utterly broken down. He turned his attention to the two boys who were in a verbal abusive battle with a mysterious brunette.

The action came as Effy slowly stepped forward and placed her hand around the Emily's neck, forcefully and passionately placing her lips onto the younger twin's.

'Isn't that your redhead?'

Az pointed as his fingers left the pint glass. Naomi brought a shot glass up to her lips as she slowly turned. The glass remained still at hers lips as she witnessed the lingering kiss between her girlfriend and Effy Stonem.

Smash. The small glass hit the floor like a ton of bricks. The shards vibrated across the floor as the blonde remained fixed to the floor. Her heart felt like it was being torn into a thousand pieces. After all the drama, hurt and love between the pair Emily went and did this. Why? First Cook and now Effy. The blondes eyes avoided the sight as she swiftly turned, chocking back the tears that were bound to erupt if she had a lingering conversation with anyone.

'When do you get off?' Her voice was emotionless and stern.

'Now if you want... do you want me to walk you home?'

She glanced back to the foursomes who were now all standing with mouths closed. Effy was grinning in satisfaction and Emily stood still. With a small scoff Naomi let her hand greet the manly ones that appeared closer.

'Yeah. Come on'

**

Emily was shocked at the touch of Effy's lips against her own. You could see the pain in Freddie's eyes, and the jealousy in Cook's. He couldn't have Effy, nor could he have any else. She was a sly character, and never seemed to understand what she wanted. Usually it was Cook that fucked everyone over. This time it was different.

The small redhead held the kiss longer than she should have before having a vision of two deep pools of blue in her mind. Naomi. Instantly the feisty brunette was pushed away from the smaller twin, who now held a look of confusion and disappointment.

'What the fuck are you doing Effy' Katie barged in. It was one thing for the older twin to flirt with her boyfriend, but another to use her sister as an act of revenge between herself, Freddie and Cook.

Effy didn't say anything. Her smile capsized, realising she didn't get the response she wanted from the two boys, and had all round fucked everyone off to the core.

'What are you doing?! I'm with Naomi...'

'Well...' Cook interrupted. '...Seems like blondie has other ideas Em'

She looked in the same direction that his eyes were pointing, as did the rest of the group. The sight of the blonde making her way through the club and out of the door was unmistakeable. The large buff man that held her hand wasn't.

Katie wanted Freddie, and Freddie wanted Effy. Cook wanted Emily, and it was certain that she wanted Naomi. And then there was Effy. Who really didn't know what she wanted. Then there was JJ, who just wanted everyone to get along.

Emily felt her heart pound against her eardrums. She was certain there was something in her chest squeezing her heart, making it throb and bring tears to her eyes. Yeh she had flirted with Cook, but she didn't deserve this.

Katie brought her hand up to her sister's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

'Go get her'

**

The smaller twin was gone with a flash.

'It's obvious you don't want me anymore...' Freddie spoke. 'You have fucked us all over. You fucked Emily real good'

Effy's mouth opened like a fish in water. She hadn't meant it to go that far. 'No, Freddie... I...'

She was a free bird. She loved Freddie. But she was too scared and insecure to admit it, or, accept it.

The dark headed boy looked towards Katie and offered his hand, which she took without a second thought. She wasn't graceful in the way she had gone about it, but she had got her man. All in the humiliation of Effy. The events in turn would have been perfect if that was all there was to the story. However the twin couldn't help having her mind somewhere else. With the politer, and more mature twin who's heart was easily in bits by now.

The two left the club together, with Katie secretly wishing that her hand that was entwined with the boy's next to her was someone else. Someone who needed her much more than he did but for the same reasons. Emily was her sister. And Emily needed her now.

**

Cook, JJ and Effy still remained in the club together.

'Come on gay Jay were going home' .his tone was firm.

'My house?' Effy questioned.

'No.' Cooks reply was quick. 'You fucked things up. I don't want you anymore.'

She looked towards the floor as the pair made a quick getaway. How did she manage to lose everything in one night?

Panda come popping off the dance floor like a bouncing ball. Thomas followed a grin from ear to ear.

'This is a superb party, yes' the pair hadn't yet noticed that Effy was alone, or the fact that there was a lone tear running down her cheek.

'Yeh Thomo, super whizzer enit Eff!' The couple turned and placed a chaste kiss on each other's lips.

'It's bin blinking great! Best night this year!'

Some might, but it was sure that Effy was reluctant to agree.

**


	15. Chapter 14: I Like You Witty

Freddie knocked frantically on the front door, clutching Katie's hand still. Probably so hard that she had now lost all feeling in her fingers.

Karen opened it with a huff and was taken aback when her brother pushed past her, pulling Katie in the process. As they hastily made the way up the stairs her muttering became louder.

'Fucking hell. Tosser'

The pair heard the door slam as the two made their way into Freddie's bedroom. Before the twin could get her voice in to express her concerns she was pushed against the closing door and practically jumped on by the dark headed boy. As she sunk into the kiss her mind flew back to the picture of Effy left alone with Cook and JJ in the club. The image of Emily rushing after Naomi still lingering.

'Freddie...' she gently pushed the boy away from her.

'Yeah...' he held concern in his eyes.

'I don't want this... well I do but...' her eyes averted to the floor

'Is this about Effy?'

'No... I like you yeah. I don't want you doing this because of her...'

Deep down Freddie knew he wanted to get back at the brunette. But Katie was right. She didn't want him to do anything rational because of his feelings toward the other girl. No matter how much she liked him.

He was silent for a while, deep in thought.

'I love her Katie... but I do like you too...'

'This... it's not right... when you love her'

Freddie had noticed that the elder twin had changed significantly in the last week or so. She was more sensitive and compassionate. Even understanding. It was... nice. He moved over to the bed, where he was soon joined by the redhead.

'The thing is. I don't want to. We don't really talk. She keeps everything bottled... I don't want to be with her... To love her'

'...Give it time.'

'I know I would get over her... We need space.'

Katie smiled. Not at the fact that she maybe had a chance. But because Freddie could finally be happy.

'You can talk to me... when you need... if you want' her voice was quiet.

'Yeah. Thanks. You're easy to talk to... I will'

He enveloped her into a hug. As he did so all the anger and frustration he felt seemed to melt away with the embrace. They both felt totally comfortable with each other. Freddie looked towards the strand of red hair beneath him, Effy not even coming to mind. It was different. But with Katie, somehow, it felt right.

'Katie...'

'Yeah babes'

'Do you... want to stay? We can talk' he grinned sincerely.

'I would like that' she smiled.

**

Emily marched down the road towards Naomi's as fast as her small legs would take her. The affects of the alcohol she consumed were not so high that she was tipsy, but not too low that she was as sober as her father would like.

She rounded the corner and immediately brought her gaze to the blonde's bedroom window. The house was dark with the exception of that room. Her walk slowed as she neared, hesitating on the pavement. Her heart ached and tears that continuously welled up were swallowed. She was hurt. And definitely frustrated and angry. But, above all, Emily was confused. Why was Naomi risking everything by doing this?

Her fists knocked the door angrily as Gina opened it. She smiled sympathetically and looked slightly confused.

'Hello dear... I thought you were upstairs...'

'I...Is N Naomi in?'

'Yeah. In her room... go on up.'

Emily nodded and tightened her lips into a line as her heavy legs slowly climbed the stairs.

**

Naomi entered the house as quietly as she could with the self successful bar man in hand. They both entered her room silently as he closed the door behind him. The blonde slowly made her way over to the bed, before placing herself on it, legs crossed and leaning back onto her palms. The silence was slightly awkward as Naomi bit her lip. She signalled with her hand for him to sit by her, which he did.

He leaned in to kiss her, and she accepted without a thought. As the kiss deepened he slowly took control and placed her back onto the bed. His rough lips and hands were constantly reminding her of how different Emily felt against her, and doubt sprung across her mind. Aaron took his jacket off and threw it to the floor as a wallet, mobile phone and packet of condoms sprawled themselves across the carpet. The blonde's top came over her head easily as it was joined by his shirt and a white vest from the built male. His physique was impressive to say the least, but didn't appeal to Naomi. After all, he didn't have red flowing locks or boobs, so it didn't matter. Naomi couldn't help but be more interested in watching the clothes that had landed on the chair of the dressing table.

He slowly lifted himself, taking one condom out of the packet and proceeded to open it. The packet crackled as he threw it to the floor, condom in hand.

'...Wait'

He stopped dead in his tracks.

'This... this isn't right'

'I thought...'

'I'm sorry. I love her. I can't stop that...'

The thought ran over Naomi's mind. _I love her_. She admitted it, and more importantly, she meant it. He smiled understanding as he placed himself back onto the bed, dropping the open durex packet in the process.

'Don't worry. I'm no home wrecker...'

She smiled slightly.

'She's a lucky girl... anyone would say I would be taking advantage .You can't help who you love right?'

'No... Least I can't'

Naomi felt better knowing that the mysterious man before her understood and didn't insult or make any comments towards her. He was genuine. Maybe a moment of weakness to take advantage, but definitely genuine.

He stood and quickly grabbed the items he could. His wallet, his mobile, and also the packet of unused condoms.

'Well... I like you. Witty' he laughed. 'If you don't work... which I hope you do... then you know where I am' he chuckled.

She smiled in response as he turned in a flash grabbing the black shirt and throwing the unused condom into the bin. In a matter of minutes he had flew out of the door.

Naomi was angry and upset. But not past the edge of cheating on her own girlfriend, who still meant everything to her.

A good ten minutes past when she heard a familiar voice at the door. Emily.

As much as she loved the girl, the hatred and jealousy she felt at that moment was too overwhelming to go unnoticed. The redhead burst through the door, her face a mixture of hurt and apology.

'What do you want Emily.' Her voice was cold and stern.

'Why are you being like this? I'm not the one in the wrong.' She spat back

Naomi laughed sarcastically. 'Oh no. I saw you with Cook, Em's... if you want him that bad then have him...'

'Are you stupid Naomi?! I was trying to get you back, for flirting at the bar...'

'Yeah I fucking bet you were. Especially when you were virtually stuck to Effy's face...'

Emily's face dropped in realisation of what the blonde had saw.

'So you didn't see me push her away then...'

'What?! Don't give me that... I bet you were fucking loving it weren't you?'

'No. Naomi no I wasn't.' She edged closer to the blonde as their hands almost touched.

'Why the fuck would I want Effy when I have you' the tension edged a little as the blonde's face softened. With the argument between Freddie and Effy it was pretty obvious she would go to any extreme's to piss someone off.

Emily's voice, too, softened at the change in Naomi's expression.

'I came here because you mean everything to me. I have waited for us for so long. Why would I throw it away on a stupid boy or a stupid kiss?'

Naomi felt a pang of guilt arise in her. She had been angry at Emily for someone else's actions. Were as she had carried out her intentions to look for a way of revenge, when really Emily hadn't really done anything at all.

'I came here Naomi because I care... and... I kind of saw you leave with that barman. Got worried, you know?'

Naomi had guilt plastered over her face as she nodded slightly, her eyes wider than they should have been. Slowly Emily pulled her into a hug and squeezed her eyes tightly. Naomi sunk into the embrace, grateful that her face hadn't given her actions away. Relief washed over her. Emily tilted her head to rest on the blonde's shoulders and let a smile escape her lips. As she did so her vision came back in tact as the blurry objects sharpened.

Her smile continued until she seen 2 objects that hit her like a bus.

She quickly pulled away from the blonde and searched for an explanation in the blonde's eyes. She couldn't find one. All she could see was... guilt.

No words were said.

Emily slowly moved herself and bent down to collect the condom packet from the floor. She lingered in the spot for a while before she rose again and picked up the large vest from the dressing table. She knew Naomi well enough to know it definitely wasn't hers. Her heart felt like the scars that had now healed from earlier were being torn open once again. The twin wondered if it were possible for a heart to actually break of pain, because that's how she felt. She spun on her heals and held the two objects, her face turning into a scowl.

'This isn't what it looks like' Naomi spilled.

'He was fucking here wasn't he...?' Emily's voice was huskier and colder than Naomi had ever heard.

'Yes... but...'

'...Save it.' The tears started to flow from the younger girl's dark eyes as she made her way to the door, throwing down the 2 objects as she did so.

'Emily I swear it didn't go that far' she pleaded.

'I don't know what to believe any more Naomi. I've had enough. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I don't want to feel like this ...'

The blonde's gaze was blurred with tears as her voice came out almost as a whisper.

'Emily... please'

The redhead shook her head and left the room almost identically as she had done a few weeks previously after the incident at the club. This time Emily didn't stop at the end of the drive. She kept running. Running away from Naomi and her hurt. Running from the love she felt for the blonde. Running the find a way back to how things used to be.

The blonde was broken.

Emily was broken.

And this time. It was all her fault.

**


	16. Chapter 15: Pain and Coffee

The once sun filled city of Bristol was covered in deep grey clouds and the sounds of heavy fat rain hitting the windows. Emily thought it was funny. How in summer one day could be so new, beautiful and fresh. How the sun could radiate the city with heat causing an eruption of ice cream vans, sunglasses and the air filled sound of children outside. Yet another it could be like how it was today. Dark and cold. Making the world feel empty as the rain continuously splashed against the floor, the sound of cars and their polluting fumes becoming more apparent.

She didn't want to get out of bed. It was a Saturday, and she definitely didn't plan on doing anything apart from moping and crying. The smallest things around the room made Naomi ping to mind. The sound of the rain reminding her of the first night they had admitted their feelings towards each other. The slightly ajar door bringing back the night of Sunday dinner. The poster of Kelly Brooke on the wall that the blonde had been so curious about.

A tear escaped the corner of her eyes and rested in the small gap of her button nose. She felt weak, with no energy. Her eyes were swollen slightly and the remained of mascara that was once on her face was now mirrored onto the pillow. She tucked her legs up and cuddled into the duvet more, angry at herself for not being able to get Naomi from her mind.

She glanced at the clock that was placed perfectly between the two beds. 10. 32 Am. The dim light from outside would make anyone think it was going on 6pm.

A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes fixated on the posters next to Katie's bed. She did love her men. But credit where credit was due, Katie had changed over the past few weeks. She only wished her sister to be there for comfort. Even thought she really didn't have a clue where she was at all. Was she a bad sister? Were the twins not close enough for the elder to even bother giving Emily a call?

The smaller redhead was frustrated. But this wasn't Katie's fault. She had been anything but horrible to her. Emily understood how her twin must have felt taking in information that her sister was, indeed gay, and was also having a relationship with a girl who she didn't necessarily get along with. Well she was. But not anymore.

A muffled sound came from the front door as thuds were heard approaching the door.

She knocked twice before putting her head around the door.

'Em's? I would have thought you ...' her voice slowed as she took in the state of her sister. One she had never seen before '...stayed at Naomi's...'

The older twin rushed over and bent down to her sister's level who was doing an amazing job at avoiding eye contact.

'Emily...' she spoke softly '... Emily what happened?'

The smaller twin held her arms out and couldn't control the tears that were now spilling from her eyes in small sobs.

The darker headed girl pulled back the quilt and joined her sister in an embrace that was needed more than she knew.

'Shh. Calm down Em's... tell me what happened...'

'N...N...Naomi saw Effy...kiss me' she cried between sobs.

'Yeah I thought she would have...'

'S...So she found someone else...'

'What?!

'She doesn't love me Katie ... you said... she doesn't'

The elder twin held her sister close and let her cry onto the same top she wore the evening previous.

'Look... Emily'

The smaller twins' glazed eyes met the identical pair.

'Naomi made a mistake okay... who wouldn't want a copy of me eye?'

Emily released a laugh that was overtaken by tears once more

'No Katie... she ... she fucked someone else'

The older twin squinter her eyes slightly. 'She wouldn't...'

Emily spilled into tears for the third time.

'Shh Em's... calm down... it's going to be okay. I promise. Come on... I want to take you somewhere'

'W...were'

'Just have a shower and get ready. Nothing fancy I promise.'

'W Why do I need a shower...' she stuttered

'Because frankly... you look and smell like shit'

Katie had changed. But not that much

**

Naomi sat looking next to her coffee cup that was now cold. She had been staring at the photo of her and Emily next to that cup for going on 2 hours and it was nearly 10am.

'...Morning dear... did Emily stay last night?' Gina made no eye contact as she walked over to the top cupboard pulling out 2 cereal bowls.

The blonde's cheeks were stained with tears and mascara as a new layer of water ran down them again. Only a few tears. The expression on her face that read 'I'm here but my mind is somewhere else' was still plastered across it.

Her voice was a whisper. '...No.'

'Oh that's a shame. Cereal hun?'

'Um...No.'

Her mother grinned into the bowl as she turned and placed herself opposite her daughter.

'Anything in your vocabulary that's not no?' she chuckled.

'...No.'

Something was wrong. Gina met her daughter's eyes for the first time. They looked lost. Hurt. Broken.

'What's happened...?' Panic arose in the mother.

'I fucked it up mum. I fucked it up real bad'

A few more tears splashed on the table and instantly the elder Campbell was up and placed next to her daughter whose expression was still stuck in place. Her mother brought her closer as her stiff body fell into her mother's chest.

'Naomi hun... what happened'

Gina's voice was calm.

'I got it wrong...I thought she cheated... she didn't but I just left I didn't listen... I...'

'Calm down love... is this about that man?'

Naomi met her mother's eyes.

'You knew...'

'Well I do live here dear. I know I live in a world of my own but it doesn't make me oblivious to yours... and I also know he was gone within 10 minutes'

The blonde's eyes hit the picture once more.'...Emily came... we hugged. It was fine. Everything was fine...'

'But?'

'Vest and condom. Floor...she seen and...'

Her mother's eyes widened in shock

'You didn't...'

'No. Mum. Emily... she got angry... I didn't I swear...'

'I believe you ...don't worry hun I do'

Gina's hand covered her daughters as she tightened the embrace in re-assurance. Naomi's face crumpled together as tears turned to sobs.

'What you need to do Naomi Campbell. Is go to your girl and explain yourself.' Naomi moved away once more to look at her mother's full face.

'... She won't listen'

'And what makes you think that?'

'She thinks' that I don't love her...'

'And...'

'Mum I do. I love her so much' her sobs became heavier.

Gina placed her hand on her daughter's once more.

'Have you told her that?'

'Well... no ...but'

'Then you tell her.'

Gina made it sound so simple. The 3 words had never been said between the couple. However Naomi was sure how she felt.

'What if... it's not enough? Love...'

The older Campbell beckoned her daughter to continue.

'Were young .In college. What if... loving her is not enough...'

Gina searched her head for an answer. She wasn't the best person to seek love advice considering the circumstances, but she had a fair bit of experience none the less.

'Some days... are wonderful. The type of day's where you take pictures...' she picked up the photo and gazed into it.

'The good memories Naomi. Other Days, like this terrible one... are when you have to work. Work to make your relationship work. That was your dad see. Lazy. Never wanted to put effort in... Hence why Kieran is a frequent passenger in my bed.'

Naomi grinned softly and sniffled.

'Ask yourself hun...does Emily try for you?'

The blonde's head thought back through the long list of memories her and her best friend had shared. Emily would to anything for the girl. And she knew that in her heart.

She faced her mother. 'Yeah Mum'

'My point is... it's not a fairytale... and it's not easy. But if you love her. Then it is so worth it.' Naomi nodded.

'I see your eyes hun. I see how happy she makes you. The life in you when you mention her name. The look on your face when it meets hers... I have never seen you so happy. Don't lose it for a silly mistake dear...'

Gina held her daughter who had now stopped the tears from falling from her cheeks. The once powerless being felt a small fire burning inside her. A passion that was growing higher within every moment. The blonde loved the small redhead. And she was going to fight for her. Because she loved her.

'Mum...'

'...Yes?'

'I will have that cereal...' she smiled '...and ... thankyou'

Gina grinned. 'Anytime for you... I suppose you'll want so more coffee too?'

The blonde chuckled slightly and nodded.

The hot cup was soon enough replacing the cold one; the blonde knowing full well that it also represented her change of heart.

**

'...I can't believe you remembered this place'

'As if I would forget... Gran always used to bring us here'

The two twins looked up at the sign of the small cafe that was wedged in between a barber shop and Peacocks.

The two made their way inside and it hadn't changed one bit. The furniture was a mature brown and the tiles on the floor were the same colour to match. The walls were a dirty cream colour as they both placed themselves in a seat opposite the counter.

An elderly woman hobbled over asking for their order. Emily didn't know about Katie but she was starving.

'Two pieces of cheese on toast and a coffee... please'

Katie agreed she would have the same as the old woman walked away.

'...Brings back memories yeah Em's'

'Yeah... It's weird. Eerie' the younger twin proper her head round the view the only other elderly couple that had graced the tables.

'Mom used to come with us sometimes too... Before she was work obsessed'

'...Yeah. She was so free then. Now she's so... on time'

Katie laughed a little at her sister's comment.

'So... did you shag Freddie?'

Katie smiled bringing her thoughts back to the previous night.

'...no'

'Then why are you smiling like a complete idiot...'

'...we talked... all night'

Emily stared at her sister trying to decided whether or not to believe her

'...really'

'Yeah. He's different... you know. He's not all about that... '

'Well I have to admit he's quite the opposite of Cook... what did he say.'

'He said he loves Effy. But he wants to move on... say's they don't talk. There's nothing there. She's' like a mime apparently...'

'I would have thought so... But how can you move on ...if you love someone?'

As the question passed her lips Emily contemplated it. Contemplated Naomi. How can you move on? How could she move on from her broken heart that felt like the strings were pulling in opposite directions?

'Cuz' Em's. He's had enough... there's nothing there apart from sex... you know what she's like... I don't think he wants that...'

'...Kind of makes sense...'

Emily tried to snap out of her trance knowing full well she had said less and thought more.

'So you and him?'

'I like him... so much. More than anyone else I have liked before ... he said he likes me too. But I said I want to wait... till Effy's out of the picture. It's not fair if he loves her...'

Emily smiled slightly. 'That's the right thing...'

Silence played between the two as the woman re appeared with two plates.

Katie's voice quietened down.

'Emily...'

'...yeah' .Her eyes met her twins.

'Maybe we... could make this a regular thing... I mean... we don't get to talk. Like we used to.'

Emily smiled softly again and nodded.

'Yeah. Of course'

**


	17. Chapter 16: Unusual You

Sorry for the delay peeps. Usually I upload once every 2-3 days, and its taken me twice that time! I'm not happy with this at all. I filled the gaps and it's fairly boring. Hold your hats because there is more to come. Let me know what you think!

**

Emily sat on her bed and fiddled with her phone. It hadn't been long since herself and Katie had arrived back home from the cafe. It was the afternoon and she had nothing to do. After much consideration she realised doing nothing at all would just make her think about Naomi and then go through the cycle of getting upset again. Her heart still ached painfully, like being tugged in different directions. She didn't want to. The negative feelings were turning into frustration, growing and making her more moody by the second. She was still angry and didn't want to bring thoughts of the blonde into her mind. Not after a rather progressive day.

'Emily'

'What Katie' she snapped, a little harshly.

'Are you going to pick your phone up or do I have to throw the bastard thing against the wall to shut it up? Seriously Em's its 2009. People don't listen to fucking 'I kissed a girl' anymore...'

It was a cliché definitely .But Emily could help the fact that the song was one of her favourites. She glanced down turning her face into frown as she read the name.

Incoming Call: Naomi

Instinctively she pressed the red button, mumbling as she did so. She didn't want to think, let alone speak to the girl at the moment in time. She turned her head to face her twin, who was now posing with a dress in the mirror.

'Katie...'

'Yeah' she replied. Half in her thoughts.

'Phone everyone... were going out'

'Are we...why?'

'Because it's Saturday and we have nothing to do...' The smaller twin rolled her eyes as she stated the obvious.

'True... I like your thinking Em's' she grinned.

'Oh and ...'

'Yeah?'

'Don't invite Naomi.'

**

'Hello?'

'Effy...'

The brunette's voice stopped dead in her tracks. The voice on the other end of the line was cold. Full or hurt. Something was up. Something definitely to do with her.

'If this is about last night...' she defended.

'I want to see you. Now'

'Um...where'

'The big oak tree outside the park.'

'...O Okay'

The other end of the line went dead.

**

Emily and Katie stood silently as they waited for the other's to join them. Emily's patience wore thin as her foot that tapped on the floor became painfully louder. Slowly but surely everyone appeared, slightly anxious with memories of the night previous. Freddie looked around as he approached. Cook, JJ, Panda, Thomas, Katie and Emily.

'Hey...is Effy Coming?'

There was no doubt that the two were confused about their relationship. Freddie knew he wanted out, but really didn't have the balls to phone her and tell her.

Emily looked towards him. 'Katie phoned her... she said she would be here soon'

'Yeah she's taking the fucking piss' Katie added, immediately gaining the dark haired boys attention.

Freddie glanced at Katie, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face. She looked towards the floor trying to conceal hers.

'Hey Katie...'

'Hi...' she grinned sheepishly.

Emily rolled her eyes.

'Effy can get to fuck. I'm not waiting on her after last night. Fuck it. She can find us' Cook ranted.

Everyone was silent.

Emily broke it, her voice now quiet and calm.

'Whatever. Let's go...'

She turned on her heel and started to walk, the only one doing so. She reached a fair distance only to be stopped in her tracks by Freddie.

'Emily...Emily wait. What about Naomi?'

The redhead froze at the mention of the blonde's name. A stab of pain rushed through her stomach and into her heart and she did a double take of the floor. Pain grew, and frustration with it. Her mind began to bring up images of the world wind relationship of the last two weeks. She swallowed the lump in her throat and felt slightly guilty. After all, Naomi was everyone else's mate too. And here they all were, without her. How could she have been so selfish? So preoccupied with her own life to not think about anyone else. The frustration that had grew all day now sunk and transformed once again into the heart wrenching feeling of losing the person you love. She spoke quietly as she turned her head, fighting the tears.

'She's not coming...'

**

Naomi sat on the park bench with her legs crossed. She wasn't in the mood she had been earlier. She was pissed off. Pissed off because she knew Effy was coming. Pissed off because she was upset. Vulnerable and Hurt. Pissed off because she knew she had royally fucked up the best thing in her life. Pissed off because her mother was right. Most importantly, pissed off because of her reactions the night previously. To get revenge. Knowing Emily wouldn't do that to her. Naomi knew she would never dare again, either.

'...Hey'

The brunette's voice sounded weak and frail. Scared almost.

'Sit.'

The blonde was short and firm. She needed to get some things clear. The truth hurts.

'You asked me...'

'Look Effy. Last night. What the fuck?'

'...It was just me... being stupid. To piss Freddie and Cook off...'

'And what about Emily? You knew she was with me'

Naomi's voice that was once anger was slowly being chipped away to show pain and hurt.

'I'm... I'm sorry...'

The blonde sighed. She knew this wasn't Effy's fault deep down. It was hers. She fought back the tears.

'I fucked it up Eff...'

'What?...'

'I saw you kiss her... jumped to conclusions. Fucked her over...'

'O right... ouch... are you two...'

'... Not any more'

Effy's mouth was slightly agape. She had always known about the pair, it was obvious to anyone who payed attention. It seemed almost impossible that they weren't happy together. Well they would have been. If she hadn't of started everything in the first place.

'So... you fucked the man you walked out with?' The once quiet and vulnerable individual seemed to gain her cocky know-it-all confidence back within a few minutes.

'...no. I didn't let it get past a kiss'

'What's the big problem then?'

'She thinks I did... wouldn't listen'

'Then make her'

'...how'. The blonde's head turned to face the girl's beside her. She could see a dirty trick planned somewhere down the line in Effy's bold eyes.

'They're going out tonight... Everyone'

Naomi sat in thought. Everyone but her. It was funny how friends had a domino effect. One falls, they all fall.

Effy continued. 'They asked me... But I don't know... Things are fucked .With Freddie and Cook.'

'They didn't ask me...'

'Oh...It was Emily's idea'

'Strange... Unusual for her'

'Exactly.'

Effy smiled the curious grin she did when having an evil plan in her head.

'So ... what are you suggesting...'

'I'm suggesting... we go and get your girl back...'

**

The loud thumping sound could be heard hundreds of metres away from the house. Whose party was it? They didn't care. Someone from college, anyway.

Naomi's brow was creased as she eyed up the run down appearance.

'Fuck. They wanted to come here?'

Effy stood beside her, close, on the pavement.

'Yeh. Dangerous .Even for me. Come on'

The brunette urged the blonde to follow her through the sea of people, hoping and praying for a glimpse of red hair. The room was heated, and sweaty drunk bodies covered all rooms and corners. The noise was blisteringly loud, enough for any deaf man to hear. It was apparent the building had been vacant for a long time. Without the people, set up lights and sounds, it was most definitely unlived in. The walls were sprayed with an assortment of paints as cans of an assortment of beers were slowly being trodden into the dirty carpet.

The blonde cringed as she continued to look for the smaller twin. She was nowhere in sight. Eventually she made her was upstairs, hoping her ex wouldn't occupy any of the bedrooms.

2 down, one to go.

With a burst of anticipation the blonde flung the door open. She found the redhead. The wrong one, that is.

'...Katie?' Naomi was confused. '...Freddie?'

They both looked innocent enough. They didn't sit to close, and appeared to be quite deep in conversation. Effy barged in from behind.

'Hey did you find Em...'

She froze to the spot as her lips slammed shut at the sight before her. Freddie appeared nervous. Uneasy.

'Um...Effy. Your here' he stood.

'What's... going on?' The brunette was obviously hurt.

'I think we'll leave you to it...' Naomi motioned for Katie to come away. It was obvious the exchange or words would become heated.

As the door closed behind them Katie sighed.

'Are you okay?' Naomi looked concerned

'Yeah...what are you doing here?'

'Emily...'

'...She doesn't want to see you Naomi'

The blonde looked towards the floor and back.

'I didn't fuck anyone else Katie... she misunderstood...'

'How...'

'Just... arh. Where is she?'

'Fucked off with someone outside the last I seen'

'Oh...' The blonde's heart sunk and was apparent on her face.

'To be honest... I didn't think you would have. Go get her...'

The taller girl smiled. 'Thanks Katie.'

**

It didn't take long for the love stuck blonde to find the other twin towards the back of the overgrown garden.

The redhead looked defeated as she sat on a step with a fag in hand. The blonde was scared. Her stomach filled with butterflies as to what Emily's reaction would be. She just needed to listen. Everything could be okay again if the twin could just listen. Naomi's palms became glammy as her steps became slower and lighter. The heart that contained all the feelings for Emily had increased it rthym. The taller girl felt the beat hard against her skin. She could hear it even.

'Emily...'

The blonde's breathing was heavy as she spoke.

Immediately the smaller girl's head flicked up, curious as to whether or not the person before her was real. It definitely wasn't the drugs. Her heart seemed to stop as she sat frozen to the spot, her eyes slightly wider than usual. Silence played between them before the small redhead's chest kicked back into action at lightening speed. Her heart was racing. Slowly her mouth opened as she stuttered. She could hardly breathe.

'W...Why...why are you here...' Emily remained still. The colour had slightly drained from her face.

'...I need to talk to you'

'...What's left to say?'

The blonde inched forward before trying to find her answers in the floor. She racked her brain. She obviously had thought everything through apart from this.

'You didn't let me explain...'

'...you shouldn't have needed too'. The deep blue and chocolate brown met in a lingering stare.

'I...I know'

Emily just about managed to stand, and moved just inches from the blonde's face. The once shocked expression was now one that was a mixture of hurt and utter disbelief. The pools of blue were deep with regret and pain. Sincerity and hurt. Liquid began to swim in them as Naomi bit her lip, on edge of breakdown.

'I... I can't do this... not here' the redhead closer her eyes tightly and lifter her hand to her forehead. How do you stop tears? The twin didn't know how. Slowly her head moved from side to side as her gaze met with the heartbroken girl before her once more. Her eyes quickly averted to the dead plants and weeds growing through the broken path. Don't cry. Don't fucking cry. The tired legs beneath her small frame slowly made their move as she attempted to make her way past the stunning blonde.

'Emily.... Please. Can't we talk?'

Instinctively a hand reached out and gently grappled the twins, allowing her no further movement. Her voice cracked as tears threatened to stain her cheeks. Her voice was barely a whisper.

'...please'

The smaller girl remained facing the house. She couldn't look at Naomi, but she didn't resist either. She couldn't resist. How was it possible? Her eyes slowly turned to fixate on the hands that had now started to entwine her own. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

'.... Not here.'

With hands still connected, the duo made their way out of the front door. Emily lead the way as they both remained on edge of breaking into tears, and avoiding eye contact at all times.

The blonde didn't know where they were going, but she didn't care.

Emily was all she needed right now, and for the time being, this was good enough.


	18. Chapter 17: I Just Need Time

Long time, no update! Sorry peeps. I was a bit disheartened to only get like 2 reviews for the last chapter, let alone only 50 something for 17!! Let me know what you think – it really is appreciated! I know this story kind of started well and has got boring towards the end but I promise fluff and more Naomily is on its way (Y)

**

'Em's... slow down... where are we going?'

The fast pace of the small twin slowed to a stop instantly as the taller girl was dragged behind her by the wrist. She had been dragging the blonde for 15 minutes now as they neared the park that overlooked the majority of Bristol. The lights shone brightly as the angry and confused twin felt on edge of tears.

Naomi stood a few paces behind the redhead before her, scared to move any closer. Or move at all.

'I...I don't know' she replied.

The blonde dared a chance and slowly moved beside the twin. Her hand lifted to comfort the girl besidenext to her, gently being placed on Emily's cold arm. Goosebumps covered the surface.

The silence that was between them was peaceful. The taller girl pondered what to say next. What to say for Emily to want her back. 3 words flashed to her mind immeadiatly hitting her like a ton of bricks. I love you. They would fix anything. I'm in love with you. I always want to be with you. Surely a combination of the above would put any doubts of their relationship to rest? Before her mind could register Emily's mouth had already started moving.

'You don't know...'

'Don't know what?'

'From looking ...'

'I... I don't understand Em's...'

The twin looked towards the girl beside her, both faces covered in mascara that stained their cheeks like tire tracks.

'You don't know Naomi .Look how beautiful it is...the view. Bristol. Yet... So much shit happens... and you just wouldn't know. Because the beauty disguises the shit...'

The blonde was confused. 'So... don't judge a book by its cover?'

'Kind of.' The twin replied. 'It's just. Amazing how something can be so beautiful. But you just don't know what shit comes with it.'

The blonde's stomach did a round of flips as she swallowed the freshly formed lump in her throat. Naomi wasn't stupid enough to know that the twin was referring to her. Her mind tried to pull positives from Emily's statement. She couldn't think of any. She had well and truly fucked the best thing in her life over. Once again, the taller girl attempted to let the 3 most important words escape her lips. The 3 that would fix everything. I love you. Just say it...

'Look, Emily... I'

'...what happened Naomi?'

It was more of an order than a question.

The blonde froze like a block of ice before desperately looking towards the floor. She hesitated. 'I... I saw you kiss Effy...'

'...Effy kiss me'

'Right ... and it upset me. It really hurt... '

Emily's face turned into a scowl 'so you _Shagged_ someone else?!'

The blonde sighed. 'No... I just wanted you to feel it too... We got to mine. I called it off... Wasn't a goer'

'Wasn't a goer? Wasn't a fucking goer?! Didn't look like that...'Emily protested.

'I'm not lying Emily. I swear to you. He left his vest and a condom... you seriously think that between the time I left the club and you following I would have time to fuck someone else...'

The redhead looked around. The blonde did have a point. Realistically the pair would have only had a maximum of 10 minutes together.

The redhead felt like her head was going to blow up. She wasn't innocent. If anything she was one of the worse. Flirting with Cook, and kissing Effy, she started to understand how hurt the girl beside her had been. She wondered if she would have done the same. The twin sighed sadly before the words left her mouth. 'I believe you...'

Relief washed over the blonde, before quickly being snatched away again.

'...But you still did it'

Naomi felt like her heart had just been run over by a lorry. Then reversed onto. Then run over one more time just for the fun of it. The twin's eyes were now glued on the dark azure ones to her right. Desperate for answers. Desperate to find any good reason to be able to just take the blonde in her arms and kiss all the problems away. But nothing was that easy.

'I was upset Em's...' The blonde's voice was full of sincerity and regret as her arms shrugged. Did she really have to beg the twin?

'So what? You gonna go run off with someone every time you get upset?!'

'No... I just...'

'...Wanted to hurt me too.'

The blonde fell silent. She knew the twin was right. The episode was all down to her wanting the twin to feel how she did. Hurt like she was hurting. She couldn't bring herself to agree. She knew deep down that the twin already knew the answer to the rhetorical question.

Emily laughed sarcastically. 'Well... you certainly did that didn't you Naomi.'

'I'm sorry...'

'I need to trust you ...' she pleaded

'You can...' The blonde inched forward only to be rejected. The redhead took a step backwards.

'Give me one honest truthful reason why I can...'

The taller girl looked towards the floor for answers as her mind did an A-Z dictionary search. All she had to say was those 3 words. The 3 words that had never been said and could so easily fix the situation. 3 words that she had attempted to say twice before being interrupted by her partner. God why did the twin always have to do that. Emily's chocolate brown orbs scanned the girl before her, hoping and praying to hear a miracle erupt from the girl's mouth. Anything to save the feelings between the pair. But Naomi was silent. She was deep in thought as Emily's heart sank. Her throat became dry and cracked as she waited in patience. The blonde opened her mouth to speak. I love you. It was now or never. Or it was. Until the voice of love that was about to speak was cut off by the small amount of words. The words were barely a whisper but were still audible to the blonde's ears.

'You can't give me one... can you?'

Tears had now begun to well up in the smaller girl's eyes. How was it possible for her heart to break so many times within a few days she thought? Her eyes flashed back to the view and lights of Bristol before turning to walk away from the blonde.

'Emily...Please. Don't do this.'

The taller girl was now also reaching tears and the border of breaking down.

'We can make it work Em's' she begged, taking a few steps to strengthen her plea.

The twin stopped with her head forward. Slowly she turned and shrugged her shoulders, searching the sky for answers. The light reflected on the glistening layer of moisture in the chocolate brown expressing pain and sadness. Disappointment and broken love. Naomi simply stood and watched as she received a gentle shake of the head.

'I just need time...Give me time.'

**

'_I just need time...Give me time.'_

The words echoed in the blonde's head as she repositioned herself on the bed. It had been two weeks. Well 15 days 9 hours and 43 minutes to be exact. Monday morning. 10.45.

'...Hun!' Gina called towards the top of the staircase.

'WHAT.'

'College phoned. Are you going in?'

'NO.'

'Do you want me to tell the you're still ill?'

'YES. For fuck sake...'

The blonde sighed as she moved once more, before finally losing her patience and angrily throwing the pillow towards the floor. She sighed as her hands reached the temples of her head, first rubbing them before covering her eyes. Her heart hurt and her body ached. It had been well over a few days since her last proper meal and over 3 since her last shower. If depression was an illness then her state definitely wasn't a lie.

College would mean Emily. And Emily needed 'time'.

**

The halls were busy and crowded as the twins made their way through the heap of bodies. Emily kept her head low in the slight chance she might catch the blonde as Katie eagerly eyed up every living being. Her eyes searched for the dark haired boy that had recently finished with his girlfriend, much to her pleasure. As the younger twin made her way round the corner she neared her locked, spending way too much time concentrating on the unused blue one beside it. A sigh escaped her mouth.

'She's not in today...'

After jumping out of her skin the redhead spun round to find a slightly amused Brunette before her.

Effy.

'Oh... again?'

Emily couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to think their relationship through, but was starting to doubt the fact that she could be without the blonde at all. Especially how she was feeling after not seeing her ex for going on 2 weeks.

'Hmm... She's Ill. apparently...'

The last word of Effy's sentence struck a chord. _Apparently_.

Emily felt quite frustrated with Effy and felt herself have the slight urge to say 'well yes it is pretty apparent since she's not here!'. She resisted. It was understandable that the brunette obviously wasn't having the best of times in her love life either.

'Have you spoken to her?'

The redhead felt uneasy due to the look on Effy's face. It certainly wasn't one of a heartbroken teenager who had recently been dumped like it should be. She glowed. Glowed at the fact that she knew something, or was taking pleasure out of seeing the twin quite distressed.

'A few times... she's fine. I think'

The smaller twin looked towards the ceiling. She had really put her foot in it this time. Now the blonde didn't even want to come to college. All because of her.

As her eyes reached Effy's level once more she was greeted by a face of a very odd looking brunette. Pools of blue now filled with anxiety and pain. She was staring just over the smaller twin's shoulder, towards the 2 bodies that were standing fairly close in the corner.

The chocolate orbs glanced in the same direction. Katie and Freddie.

They seemed to be flirting, looking very much loved up. They weren't together ...yet. However Emily was more than aware of how much her twin thought of the scruffy boy. _Freddie is such a good listener Em's. Oh my god guess what Freddie did earlier. Freddie told me the funniest joke. Freddie this. Freddie that._

The twin wondered if her sister was feeling just as attached to Freddie as she did to Naomi...

No. No that definitely wasn't possible.

'So...' the redhead cleared her throat 'Your erm...over then'

'Yeah.' Effy snapped back. A little too quickly.

'Oh...'

'Says I'm not a talker. Never really have been...'

'I'm sorry...'

'Don't. If I see Naomi I'll tell her you said hi...'

Effy's brow was crinkled as she turned her back and made her way through the school hall as quickly as she possibly could.

Emily's eyes once more met with the sight of her sister and soon to be boyfriend. It was sickening really.

Well. At least someone could be happy.

**


	19. Chapter 18: It started with History

Tuesday soon rolled around. As she dragged her heavy body from beneath the sheets the blonde sighed. Another day, another excuse.

'_I just need time'_

The words continued to echo constantly in her mind, all the while becoming more pissed off from every repeat. I mean seriously, how much time could the girl need? As her frustration grew the blonde grappled the nearest piece of clothing and threw it onto the floor in anger. No texts. No calls. Nothing. A small sigh escaped her lips as her stiff body bent to retrieve the crumpled representation of hurt before her. Naomi placed the item onto the stack of clothes that had piled into a mountain over the week.

With a flash her mother burst through the door. The blonde quickly jumped and held the breath in her lungs as her mother stood before her, gleaming as usual.

'Naomi hun... oh'

'What mum.' She stated. Clearly in annoyance as her eyes averted to the shit heap that was her room.

'Yes she'll be in today' Gina exclaimed with a smirk.

'Mum seriously what are you on about'

As the blonde turned in her underwear to once again try to receive a non-smelly set of clothes she unmistakably heard a voice that was almost a mumble. Her eyes quickly latched onto the receiver in her mother's hand before widening her bold blue eyes at the thought of going back to college.

'Mum! No!' she mouthed whilst shaking her head violently

Gina replied by sending the girl a small shrug and a smile.

'Yes... terrible the bugs now a days' her voice trailed as she turned her back turned and she left the room.

Fucking Great. Now she had to go to college.

**

Roundview was how it usually was. Rowdy, cramped and full of litter. Naomi kicked a packet as she slugged in behind everyone as usual. Her heart raced. Was Emily in today? Of course she was. Emily was always in. Would she want to see the blonde? Talk to her? Have had enough 'space'?

Her mind was quickly brought out of its trance and eyes averted from the dirty floor as she knocked into a redhead. Don't worry, it wasn't that one.

'Katie...' she half smiled.

She received a small grin. 'Oh hey... So you're not ill now right? Em's has looked well sad in history without you' she laughed.

'Erm... Doesn't Emily sit by you anyway...?'

'Oh well... not anymore. Sometimes she sits by Effy... I sit by Freddie' she smirked at her last sentence.

Well at least she was finally happy for once, Naomi thought.

'...Oh. Well-'

'-She's missed you, you know...'

Naomi froze as her eyes widened ever so slightly. 'Erm. Sorry... what was that?' she spoke slowly, clamping her eyes tight ever now and then.

The elder Fitch laughed once more. 'Emily... she has missed you... duh'

'And how would you know that...'

'Because she's my twin...' she shrugged 'and I talk to Effy...'

That certainly revealed all. Katie may well be Emily's twin but she was highly unlikely to have the slightest clue about her 4 minute younger mirror image. Effy. Well she was just a whole other kettle of fish.

'I erm... I missed her too'

'Figured...' she almost whispered before entering a slightly awkward silence. 'You did talk to her though... didn't you?' Katie quizzed.

The blonde nodded slightly as her eyes hit the ground.

'Oh... not on track yet... I'm sure she'll come round...'

'Well...Don't be so sure Katiekins.'

**

History, period 4. Two more hours and Naomi could retreat back to the nest that was her bedroom. The blonde was pretty sure the redhead by know would have known that she was back, and in all honesty, she'd had hoped to maybe hear a little birdie (Effy) mention if the redhead had said anything. But she didn't. To make matters worse she didn't have a clue in any of her lessons. The two weeks really had taken its toll, and being A levels, she was sure that she had no chance of catching up in this subject. The one that everyone moaned about.

She took her seat as usual. 1st row and 2nd desk back, just so she could lean against the wall when she gave up her goal of passing History.

Her head rested against the cold wall of blue as she flicked through her iPod in attempt to not stare at the door awaiting the redhead's entrance. She hadn't used the mp3 since she was last happy with Emily. Every song seemed to have some sort of connection to the twin.

_Total eclipse of the heart . Bonnie Tyler_

_My Girl. The Temptations_

_Be the one. Jack Penete_

It was true that she didn't exactly have the best playlist ever, but there was no way she would wreck a perfectly good song by having negative Emily thoughts and feelings while listening to it.

_Confusion Girl. Frankmusik_

'Fuck it' she muttered, slamming the rectangular object down onto the desk in front of her. As she removed her earphones her eyes averted to the front of the class. Bang.

And there she was.

Emily Fitch.

Her deep pools or brown burning right into the now darker shade of blue with blonde peroxide hair.

Naomi's breath hitched in an instant. Even now, considering the circumstances, it was a wonder how the twin could still take her breath away and look this amazing all the time.

The two sets of eyes that locked were quickly broken as Emily was shoved into from behind, tripping slightly and blushing in embarrassment. She turned to see a very apologetic looking boy who Naomi had never really noticed before. She continued to glare as they smiled innocently at each other, the male obviously being immediately drawn to the cute, venerable girl before him.

'I'm... your books...I'm sorry' he stuttered as he bent down to collect the fallen equipment from Emily's bag.

The redhead didn't know what it was about him but he seemed different. Not an arsehole like the rest, maybe.

Naomi watched on. Her fists clenched in tension and her mouth slightly agape, eyes not once moving from the pair. Frustration grew in her. She could see the way he was looking at the girl. Her girl. More importantly, she could see how Emily was looking back.

So much for 'time'.

'I'm err... Russell' he said between juggling his 2 bags and Emily's multiple folders.

She giggled. 'Thanks... you didn't need to erm... you know' she gestured to her equipment.

'No no it's fine... really.' He must have been superman when he managed to extend a hand to the girl whilst juggling his circus act of bags.

He looked at her expectantly.

'Oh! Emily 'she grinned

He grinned back widely. 'Nice to meet you, Emily'

**

The lesson flew by. The blonde and the twin shared various glances, trying not to be caught gazing at each other the whole time. Emily's brow was crinkled as her head would suddenly whip back now and then, just to reintroduce herself to the face that now seemed so unfamiliar. The fact that 'Russell' had decided to take the spare seat next to Emily didn't exactly make the taller girl the happiest in the world either.

'Right... yeah I think that's it guys' the teacher spoke while clasping his hands together. An array sound of squeaky chairs and talking filled the small space.

She exited the room and caught a glance of red hair down the corridor. Immediately her feet pick up before she was soon in the fairly empty corridor where the twin's lockers where.

As her heart increased its beating she slowly approached the redhead from behind, before tapping her ever so lightly on the shoulder.

'Erm... Hey Emily' the blonde bit her lip as she clutched a folder over her chest

The smaller girl before her froze to the floor. Of course she had noticed the blonde, when had she not. She doubted that she would get through the day without them bumping into each other, although secretly she hoped that there would be some sort of contact between them that day. After all, she was indeed in love with the blonde. And that was one thing she couldn't change. She dreaded the conversation that was yet to come between the pair. She wanted more than anything to be back with Naomi, but just wondered if it had be left too long, or too late.

'Oh... Hey' she replied quietly, turning around.

'You... been okay?'

'Umm Yeah. You?' she was lying

'Hmm. Spose.' also lying.

'You was Ill right?'

Naomi hadn't had a conversation this awkward and blunt in a while. This wasn't how it was meant to be. Honesty is the best policy.

'... No. Well kind of. But not really'

Emily scrunched her face up and the girls burst immediately broke into a laugh, breaking all tension with it.

'I'm glad you're okay... I erm... I missed you' Naomi spoke quietly, her hand gently rising to touch Emily's arm before seeing a softer expression cover the redheads face.

'I hoped you would. You know. Call... or something'

Guilt immediately plastered Emily's face. The expression didn't last long as Russ came barging round the corner.

He suddenly pulled his earphones from his ears with a cheesy grin covering his face, ear to ear.

'Oh, hey Emily. Sorry about... you know, nearly running you over again'

'Oh' she giggled 'it's fine, really.'

Naomi glanced between the pair.

'Russell this is Naomi...'

'Oh hey 'he grinned whilst holding his hand out. All feelings of jealousy had slightly subsided as the blonde's eyes met his. He really was quite attractive. A smile crept slight up the side of her mouth.

'So you two are like, best mates?' he asked removing a number of pieces of paper from his red white and blue Nike landscape bag.

'Something like that...' Emily replied

The blonde's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't what she had hoped for in and in a sense felt disheartened. On the other hand, the redhead's voice came across quite cheeky and flirtatious. Was that to him... or her?

She couldn't help but look at the slightly taller boy. There was something about him, something interesting. Yes. Emily was definitely talking to him.

He always seemed to be smiling. Rather like an idiot, and always clumsy. But smiling nether the less. His hair was a sandy blonde colour and was relatively short, with the exception of a tuft of hair coming across his forehead that would obviously be his fringe. He was built quite maturely, obviously not of the skinny kind like Freddie, but more broad shouldered and masculine. He wore loose, dark jeans paired with a very colourful pair of Nike high tops. He sort of resembled Freddie's fashion sense, without all the dirt to accompany it. The pair thought there was something unique to wearing colourful clothes. It sort of said something about you. Bold, fun and always up for a laugh. He finished his attire with a red polo shirt, the collar sticking on end. As Cook would say, a bit of a 'sk8r boy'.

'There's this major party tomorrow .You should erm... you should come. Both of you' he gestured to both girls 'Bring like .Whoever.' he smiled, passing a leaflet to both.

With one last cheeky smile he was gone in an instant.

The redhead looked back up to the blonde. 'So... Are you going?'

'Well...Are you?'

'Probably...'

'Then I'll probably go as well' she replied, mimicking Emily's voice, making the smaller girl smaller slightly.

'Where is it' the redhead questioned.

Naomi's heart seemed to stop and speed up at the same time at the name before her. 'You know... that club...' She didn't want the redhead to realise the significance.

'What one?' she obviously didn't catch on.

'By the college green... not far from yours.'

Realisation hit Emily in an instant. The last time she had stood in that club it had been well over a month, not since the incident. She couldn't stop to subconscious smile that danced on her lips as she was drawn into a world of her own thoughts back to that night. It may not have had the perfect ending, but the admittance of feelings that truly came from the blonde's heart cut the negative to one side, forgotten in an instance. Naomi watched the little redhead's face and the pleasure across it. This was a good sign.

Yes. Definitely a good sign.

**

Okay Peeps this is the 3rd time for apologising for the lateness. I know the last chap was a bit boring and this is just a filler but i'm stuck at the moment! I don't know if to make this a good 5 or so chaps longer with the new character involved (jelousy eyyy) or to kind of finish it how i was going to either the next chap or chap 20. Comments, Ideas?! Also I don't know if i will be makinig a sequel but i will DEFFO be writing another Naomily fic :) Review people's! :D


	20. Chapter 19: Bumping Ugly's

Apologiess!! I know it's been 2 weeks. Unfortunately I have to deal with College, which is a killer! I have been writing whenever I can, and i promise my next update will be soon. Please review, I think this Chapter is going to be different from what you all expect ... :)

**

'Stop jumping about, you look like a complete prick' Naomi spilled whilst folding her arms.

'Loosen up Naomikins, tonight is the night that the Cookie monster get's lucky' he grinned, rubbing his hands together with his imagination playing a mixture of possible scenes of how his night could end successfully.

'There taking an arguably long period of time, don't you think Freddie?' JJ looked to his friend to reassure he didn't say the wrong thing. Over the past few months the autistic boy had learnt the phrase 'think before you speak', and surprisingly, it worked.

'Look, you know girls... well ...Katie.' He replied, awaiting both twins to make an appearance from the house. Everyone was getting rather impatient, and Naomi didn't feel over the moon to be standing outside the house where she was not only disliked, but also longed for the affection of a certain redhead who lived there.

'Whose party is it anyway...?' Effy spoke quietly, eyes glued between Freddie and Naomi.

'Russell? I think he's new...' Freddie shrugged

'Hey...' Katie broke up the conversation, 7 heads swinging her way as she loomed in the doorway. Freddie grinned. She looked stunning as always, slightly overshadowing her not-so-happy-looking twin who looked equally as good, if not better in Naomi's eyes.

Within minutes the group started to walk in an unusually awkward silence, given the exception of Cook. Naomi and Emily avoided eyes, but glances were shared before the younger twin felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Her nerves forced her to glance to the twin in front of her and she noticed Freddie's shaking hand hovering above her twin's .It lingered for a moment before making a vital plunge and grasping the feisty redheads. She gripped back and released a sign full of relief and nerves all the same.

Naomi followed Emily's eyes onto the unusually suited couple before letting a sigh escape herself. If only she had the balls to do what Freddie did, but she didn't. Always running, and hardly ever taking the plunge.

**

'Emily... hey, you came' Russ smiled, nervously placing his hands deep into his pockets

'Erm... Hi' she grinned slightly 'I brought some friends...'

He looked behind her at the obviously uncomfortable group. They were all so different and dysfunctional, and the blonde boy wondered how all 9 became to be a group at all in the first place.

'Hey' he greeted, slightly raising his hand in what he would gesture as a wave.

They all grinned back sheepishly with the exception of Cook, who already seemed to have bounced his way to the bar.

'Were going to go get a seat Em's...' Katie's voice rose over the music as she slowly walked away not once breaking eye contact with her twin. The smaller girl nodded and watched as 7 followed, with blonde peroxide at the back. Naomi's head quickly dipped to the floor and back up again as she left a space between her and Effy, glancing back to the redhead every now and then to Emily's pleasure.

The blonde couldn't help but wonder if the mysterious yet timid boy would start make an approach on her ex, the idea immediately sending her off course and towards the bar.

'So erm... I was wondering if we could like... dance later or... something...' he trailed

'as friends... yeah?' her smile subsided slightly as it began to stick up on the left side of her mouth

'Well' he spoke as her heart clenched and her body froze to the floor '...you're cute. And I don't really know anyone at roundview...so'

'Russ' she cut him off

'Yeah'

'I'm gay...'

Silence.

'Oh...'

Awkwardness played between them before being sliced by the cheesy smile of the boy before her

'That's cool... Least you can help me pick out a nice bird to chat up later then?' He laughed

She joined him

'I suppose' she glanced towards the floor, bringing them once again flashing around the busy room to find a hint of peroxide blonde. Her attempt was unsuccesful.

Russ caught on within a few moments, an instant a sly smile playing his lips.

'The blonde yeh?'

'Erm... how did you... Is it that obvious-'

'- No... I just have good eyes'

She giggled again. Apart from his habit of stuttering and cutting into someone's sentence, it seemed he did have a brain placed behind his grin somewhere. The redhead scanned past the arm of the taller boy and noticed a now-always-upset-looking Effy looking lost in the crowd.

'Yeah... I know someone like that too'

**

'Eff?'

Her head looked up from her mobile phone as it watched the time tick away. Was she having that much of a bad time?

'Emily.' She replied, a distant smile gracing her face

'This...' she signalled '... is Russ.'

She stood, intrigued by the unfamiliar face before her.

'He wants someone to dance with...'

It was a shitty excuse, but one that worked none the less. He smiled, as she seemed to join him. Not slyly, or even in the 'I know what you're thinking way', but a genuine (and rare) smile.

Emily looked between the pair, happy enough that there wasn't a simple pass off from Effy. He began talking, nervous and stuttering and she faded away to leave them to mingle. No one deserved to feel alone, and the redhead had the hope that they could at least be friends as it's really what the girl needed right now. Plusshe was pretty pleased at her attempt of playing cupid.

She looked around her. Panda and Thomas. Cook and JJ. Effy and Russ. Katie and Freddie.

And then Naomi.

And her.

Her mind scanned over her previous revelation.

No one deserved to feel alone. It was plain and simple.

Yet despise the circumstances she found herself smiling, laughing almost, at the fact that the most breathtakingly beautiful person in the whole room was sitting at the bar drinking as if her life was going to end tomorrow. Before she knew it her legs started to move in the direction of her eyes, a cheeky look in her eye, and a goofy smile on her face.

**

'You don't waste time, do you?' Emily giggled

Immediately the glass stiffened in her hands, placing it down on the bar after a minute or two. The blonde turned to the twin, watching the amused expression on her face, turning her own sour one into a cheeky expression.

'I didn't fancy watching everyone in here bumping ugly's with each other, thankyou very much' she glanced towards the people packed dance floor.

The redhead giggled and looked down at the bar as she robbed the glass from Naomi in a swift movement. Her eyes met pure blue and downed the rest of the double vodka and coke not once breaking eye contact with the tall blonde.

Naomi's mouth fell slightly agape as one eyebrow shot up in disbelief.

Emily grinned the biggest and cheekyest smile she knew could before breaking a silence and also the staring competition between the two.

'Is that a metaphor for dancing, or are you insinuating that everyone is shagging each other?'

'Well' the blonde bit her lip 'If it was a metaphor... how about me and you go bump ugly's together'

As soon as the words left her mouth the blonde felt that she had pushed too far, and instantly studied the twin's reaction like a rash. The redheads giggle subsided slightly at the thought before turning into a huge grin. In a flash of a moment her hand was in the blonde's being led to the dance floor. If that wasn't flirting, then she didn't know what was.

'Oh ... and Emily'

'Yeah...' she stopped.

'You owe me a drink'

**

'This is the first time I have seen her enjoying herself in weeks...'

'She looks happy... they both do'

Katie and Freddie both glanced at the dance floor where it was obvious the drinks had kicked in slightly with the younger twin and the tall blonde who was now in hysterics at Emily's unorthodox dance moves.

Katie giggled as she watched them both, unaware of Freddie's eyes being latched on to her.

'You can't help who you love'

Katie's head spun to meet Freddie's, confused by the expression.

'Effy...'

'No.' He cut in as her eyebrows creased and his larger manly hands placed themselves around her waist.

'I don't love Effy. Not anymore'

'Oh...' she answered, pondering what would could happen, or what she wanted to anyway.

'Us... We should be together...'

It took a few words to register. The one boy she always wanted was him. And now he wanted her. A grin suppressed her face in an instant, her own arms slowly slinking up to his arms.

'I... '

'Is that a yes?' his eyes pleaded as he bent down slightly to look down into pools of chocolate brown.

'Course it's a yes, tosser' she played, lightly smacking his arm as he enveloped her into a hug. Her eyes met his again as he leaned in for a kiss.

A first kiss

And a perfect one at that.

**

Naomi's stomach hurt from the constant contraction of muscles in her abdominals from laughing. She really couldn't help it after all, as Emily continued to wave and swing her arms around like a monkey on crack.

'Em's calm... calm down' she repeated as her hands latched onto the smaller wrists of the redhead in front of her. Slowly Emily's movements come to a halt as the twin's heart raced and breathing slowed. Parts of the red locks had now stuck to her clammy forehead as she still wore her smile, grinning at herself knowing she would feel a complete prick the next day for it.

'I'm having fun!' she stated, her voice quickly reaching a higher octave.

They both stared into each other's eyes as the end of the song played and Naomi's hands stayed glued to the smaller girl. As hard as she tried to let go, the more of a struggle she found it. Over a period of minutes a once amused looking pair had slowly lost their smiles, a confused look playing their faces as they searched for some kind of feeling, emotion, or anything in each other's eyes.

Emily's mind rushed around thinking about the events on this very dance floor, almost identical to this moment where Naomi had confessed everything to her. Naomi's let her own wonder to the night where she had seaked revenge, how she could possibly want to hurt the gorgeous being in front of her, how now, everything was so different.

The dance floor was nearly clear, and a faraway voice came from a familiar mouth.

'Em...Emily ... EMILY.'

'Huh?' she turned

'It's like two in the bloody morning. We're all going, your coming right?!'

Naomi drew herself from her thoughts, and her eyes immediately flew to the conjoined hands of Freddie and Katie. She dropped Emily's wrists that had now darkened in colour due to the pressure of her hold. She looked towards the floor, ashamed that she let everything get so out of hand, and ashamed of holding Emily so tight when she had no right to.

'Um yeh... give me a minute'

Without saying a word the two lovers walked away and stood at the faraway door.

'Naomi...' the redhead faced her

Her blue eyes shot up from the ground and into chocolate brown, in the hope the redhead would say something positive like_ I'll call you, text me_, or a simple _I've enjoyed tonight_.

'I urm... gotta go. See you at college...' she trailed, whilst walking away.

Bang. And then her heart sunk deep within her chest, eyes meeting the stone cold floor again that matched her stood cold heart. How did it get to this? She said she would fight, and at most she had barely put on the armour. Her head hurt from thought. She had lost the war, but she definately wasn't going to loose the battle for the girl she loved. Her girl.

'Wait' she spoke, reaching out and grabbing Emily's hand, much looser this time.

It sent shivers down her spine. The lack of contact between the pair had clearly taken it's toll, and the night's sexual tension could be cut with a knife.

'Emily... '

'Yeah'

'Do you trust me?'

The question was blunt and caught the twin off guard. Emily stood for a while, her face slowly turning from one of hurt and confusion to a mix of... happiness and disbelief. A million memories flashed through her mind. Memories of her and the naive blonde before her. Memories of how she had turned the night into a truly immense one, from a shitty starting point. Her eyes flew to the floor disguising the spark that had now been placed in them as her mouth hung slightly agape. In a swift movement her brown orbs met ones of blue and she allowed herself to let the smile remain there for a few moments. Naomi's face that looked so desperate pleaded for an answer.

'... Yeah. Yeah I do'

Naomi let the air from her lungs release as relief ran through her veins like blood. It traveled round her body in a heart beat, sending the best feelings pulsating through her body. The best feelings she had had in a long time. The blonde couldn't contain her grin. The twin began to walk towards her sister whose happiness wasn't allowing anything to ruin her night. Not for anything.

She stopped, mid stride, and turned her head to look at the stunning blonde.

'Naomi?'

'Yeah...'

'Text me?'

She couldn't help how her already instant smile stretched further up her face. She nodded Eagerly.

Maybe, after everything, there was hope. She watched the stunning redhead turn and walk out of the door, fixated to the same spot where she had done the same thing only a few weeks previous. When she had walked away from the only person she had ever loved.

Even then, there was always hope.

**

Emily threw herself onto her mattress. Despite everything she was happy. Happy with how everything went and just content.

'I'm ...with Freddie' Katie's face glamed. The words were slurred as they came out of her slightly tipsy mouth as she attempted to pull her skinny jeans off. It wasn't happening.

Emily smile was still stuck to her face, if it was possible. 'Good... I'm glad'

Her jeans were half off by now.

Suddenly the younger twins pocket vibrated as the light blinded her for a split second.

_'_Fuck sake...' she whispered before realisation hit her.

Naomi.

_I'm glad we got to bump uglys... You looked beautiful tonight x_

She giggled at the remark, bringing her loved up sister's attention to her mobile.

'Let me guess .Campbell?'

'Yeah... Campbell' she grinned

**

Let me know what you all think :)


	21. Chapter 20: They say I don't Know her

Thanks for te reviews on the last chap. I know it can be a chore but pleasee consider it as it makes me smile muchly :)

**

Emily. That's all she could think about. How good Emily's hair smelt. How she now had a new found love for Schwarzkopf XXL hair dye, that in fact, did give you more 'sleek and shine'. How Emily always brought one side of her mouth up when she felt a big lost or hurt. How her head bowed when she giggled, then quickly brought her eyes back up to glance at the person who was usually the blonde. Not laughing at her, just with her she would always say- even if the blonde didn't find it funny at all. Emily's love for flowers and interesting events in history. Before the relationship the two girls had always agreed to one day go to Egypt, just to see the pyramids since Emily went through a rather weird pharaoh stage.

'So, in theory, how was Milgrim's obedience hypothesis wrong with Nazi Germany incorrect?'

Naomi knew the answer. She knew but somehow couldn't bring herself to reach up her arm and answer because, really, she didn't care. Her voice went in one end and straight out the other. She heard what the educator had to say but she didn't really listen. The female lecturer's eyes scanned the class, latching onto the extra peroxide hair leaning against the wall, eyes fixed firmly straight ahead. One rule about having a curious teacher- NEVER show eye contact.

'Ah Naomi. Enlighten us?'

Emily's love for books and Shakespeare. They had had a debate about it once, which Shakespeare quote was the most significant. The redhead was adamant that it was 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder' ,with Naomi somewhat disagreeing.

'_What?! That is the truest quote!'_

'_To an extent Emily'_

'_Oh yeah? How come' the twin had asked with a cheeky smile_

_Naomi shrugged. 'Some people are just beautiful. To everyone' she had replied, trying to suppress her grin_

'_Oh really... like?'_

'_... A certain Fitch'_

_Emily's eyes had softened into big soppy ones of love. She couldn't help but continue to tease her girlfriend._

'_Yeah. Katie is rather beautiful'_

_She received a playful slap to the arm before Naomi drew nearer, leaning right in next to the twins ear and whispered 'I meant you'_

A smile crept across her face at the thought of how good the sex was that night, totally oblivious to the fact that 22 people in the class were watching her and was all thinking she had gone mad because of the fact she was smiling at herself like an idiot.

'Naomi.'

Her head shook slightly, bringing her out of her daydream 'Huh?'

'The question?'

What was that question again?

'Oh... I erm... don't know'

The woman facing her bit her lip in frustration before pacing the class.

'Will you stay behind at the end of the lesson please Naomi?'

'Okay'

**

Emily's feet shuffled in her chair while she played with her hands. Cook was eating like a pig (no change), JJ played with his watch , and the rest all seemed to be engaged with partners that had seemed to spring from nowhere. Thomas whispered sweet French phrases into Pandora's ear. She giggled and smiled; even though she did didn't have a clue what he was saying in the first place. Effy looked... happy. She and Russell were real opposites, but he seemed to amuse her and keep her fresh on her feet, just as she liked to be. She grinned a whole lot more too. At the thought, the redhead's eyes dived to her twin. It was cute the see her outgoing sister go through the awkward silence, heart pounding awkward stages of a nervous relationship. For her it was so ... out of context. She seemed more vulnerable with Freddie, and he came across as more caring. They understood each other, that much was true. Her head spun around again.

'Em's' Katie leaned slightly over the table, allowing Cook and JJ a full view of her assets. Their eyes grew wide before a very observant Freddie kicked them both from under the table.

'Hmm.'

'What's wrong? Your head keeps spinning round like your high or something'

'Yeah, you're jumping about like you have ants in your pants!' Panda chipped in.

'Um... Nothing' she returned, returning to the o so fun task of making shapes with her hands.

Katie sighed a little, empathising with the fact that all Emily wanted was a glimpse of blonde, and she didn't have to be told. The darker haired girl looked over her shoulder, spotting the unmistakeable female in a second. Good old mardy bum Campbell. She drew her eyes back to her twin whose body shot up in attention and eyes shone like they hadn't seen her in a month. She was trying to suppress her grin.

'And people think I don't know her...'

'What did you say babes?' Freddie leaned in.

'Ooh. Nothing.' She smirked.

**

Naomi sat down at the table creating a bump for everyone else around it. Her daydreaming stage soon turning into yet another lecture from the teacher. Her dull mood seemed to evaporate as soon as her eyes matched the beautiful chocolate brown ones belonging to the redhead next to her.

'Hey' Emily gleamed

'Hey' she replied, equally as happy and soon getting lost in her eyes.

Emily took her sandwich out of her bag and began to eat, no longer shuffling her feet. She tried to sound casual. 'Have fun in History?'

Naomi face crumpled up into one of disgust. Emily had to admit. Sometimes it was cute. Like now.

'Ugh No. She always picks on me and expects me to know the answers. Then holds me back because I didn't know about some Nazi thing'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Says I seem to 'distracted in my thoughts' and I 'need to pull my finger out' she mimicked.

Effy head turned slowly, her sly smile showing. 'Distracted with what?'

Naomi could feel embarrassment creeping up her face like ivy up a wall.

'Nothing.' She blurted. Topic change much? 'So um...What's happening tonight... I was kind of late'

'Freddie's and then to Keith's pub to get fucked. Obviously' came Effy's reply

The blonde chuckled slightly 'Well. Sounds a barrel of laughs'

'Oh come on Naomikins, you know you're the life of the party'

'Hm. If I must, for you Cook'

'That's the spirit' he winked

**

The one thing that never failed to make Naomi laugh was the small, rusting shed that lay dying outside Freddie's terraced house. Of all places to have a personal area or space he chose a shed.

'Take a picture...'

She knew that husky voice anywhere. 'What?'

'It lasts longer'

The smaller twin came up to stand side by side to the blonde before facing her. The night was growing dark and the red of the sky had now decided to transfer to the black of night. The base of whatever speakers inside the shed were muffled by the old rotting wood and paired the sight with bold neon lights flashing through the green stained Perspex windows. A sly smile crept up the redheads face.

'You never were one for sarcasm, Fitch' the blonde replied, matching the smile that was bursting to break out onto her face.

'Cheeky...'

They stood in silence for a while, the droning of the music removing any awkwardness as they looked each other up and down. Perfection in its two greatest forms. Just one look into the twin's eyes and her heart felt like it was going to burst from systolic pressure. Her breath hitched and the orbs flicked open and closed, a half grin still glued to her face.

'I suppose' the blonde looked to the floor before letting the smile take over her face. Emily had a power over her, and she still didn't know how.

'I guess I am' she added accompanied by a wink and followed by her taking her lip in-between her teeth in a rather kinky manner.

'So, what was you really distracted by earlier, ey?'

The question caught her Naomi off guard and any lingering glances to the full red lips were now a wide stare of horror into Emily's eyes. Caught like a deer in the headlights. Her skin flushed and her mind disappeared into overdrive, cascading ideas about her 'distraction'.

'Well... you know. Just things' she shrugged with an urge of panic

The redhead let her giggle release. The blonde joined her with an embarrassed look.

'I... well'

'Yeah...' Emly whispered quietly, trying to promt the girl before her

'Well. I missed you. I mean... Is it so wrong that I can't help to think about you...?'

'I was thinking about you too... '

They both stared to the floor awkward at the admission of feelings. Emily brought her head back up as her forehead crumpled into a confused, yet content look. Her feet moved her forward, merely a few inches from the blond as her hand came up to caress the smooth skin of Naomi's arm seductively. The twin and the blonde watched her movements for a few moments before looking back into each other's eyes.

'... In more ways than one' she added with a slightly playful grin

Instinctively the taller girl pushed the twin against the hard of the wood of the shed in an effort to be as close as possible. Her body felt possesed with lust as her heart beated frantically at her chest. Emily could feel every inch of the blonde and it made her breath increase and her hold stronger as the force had no impact on her body that now felt invincible. Her body ached to be touched, ached to be kissed in places so intimate and tender that it would bring her body the heights of a new level.

Naomi's eyes clamped shut as her forehead rested against the twins. It took every inch of will power within her body not to drag Emily to her room and have her way with her in that very second. When her eyes flushed open she noticed that Emily's had changed. They were glued to her lips and full of lust and desire, a look she missed so much in the weeks that they had remained so distant.

'You don't know how much I want to take you home right now' Naomi breathed out the words so tenderly that the redhead doubted she had ever heard something so seducing in her life.

Naomi's long slender fingers slowly found their way onto her small waist and continued to drag down onto her thighs, Emily's fingers not once letting go of Naomi's arms or breaking any cloth to cloth or skin contact between them. The air was cold, but the distance around them was so hot that Naomi could feel the Goosebumps on the top of Emily's legs from the passion that they so desired so much. The hands stopped in their tracks as Emily's breath slowed and she became happy to just _be_. To be able to hold the girl she wanted so badly in the last few weeks. Her hands cupped the twin's cheeks and she looked deep into chocolate brown. The gap widened between them and the wind instantly flew between the two creating a bitter cold that was so invisible moments ago.

'Em's... I need to tell you something.'

Her voice was barely a whisper as she breathed out 'Later...' and tugged Naomi's shirt for the taller girl to be closer to her again. Her small arms wrapped around the taller girls neck as she came ever so closer to feeling the soft lips that had now become a wanting vision in her mind. The touch was so close Emily's lips dried as the blonde's warm breath hit the chill of her face. Naomi leaned in, flashing back to the night of their first kiss a month or so before.

'Emily... Em's I. I love...'

In the space of a few second the old creaky door of the shed had swung open and the music and lights inside had now halted completely. The blonde's eyes shot open and instinctively left the warm body of the being before her as 7 bodies removed themselves from the shed totally unaware of the events. Apart from one.

'What's going on then?' Katie asked with a cheeky smile and she folded her arms across her chest.

Emily joined her bringing her now cold arms around herself for not only warmth, but also comfort. She still found herself with the stupid smile stuck to her face, and when Naomi glanced towards her for reassurance, she managed to find her's too.

'Fuck off Katiekins' Naomi smirked

'Whatever Campbell' she rolled her eyes.

Instantly Naomi faced the smaller twin again and removed her jacket, placing it around the Fitch who was now shivering. She smiled.

'T...Thanks'

They both started to walk and Naomi let her arm drop beside her, quickly taking the smaller hands in her's and placing a kiss on her forehead.

'Better?'

'Much better.'

**


End file.
